Pequeños sucios secretos
by Suilen
Summary: Secretos, secretos en todas partes. Shhhh, no tan fuerte, nadie tiene que saber. One-shots/Drabbles.
1. Y de pronto lo vi

Ok. al principio esto no iba a ser así, pero al final decidí que sí. Tengo ideas random en mi cabeza que en realidad no son más que pequeños momentos y creo que así me gustaría dejarlos, esto es un pequeña colección de drabbles NaLu-shiosos~. Es mi primera incursión al fandom y lo primero que he escrito después de un siglo en hiatus. Espero que les agrade, dejen un review y no sé olviden de suscribirse, habrá más drabbles~

* * *

**Título:** Y de pronto lo vi  
**Género:** Humor/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 193  
**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y el cabello rosa de Natsu no me pertenecen :pervertida: xDDD, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos  
**_«Dirty little secrets»_

**I**

**Y de pronto lo vi**

•

•

¡Fue un accidente! ¡Ella no era pervertida ni nada parecido _–a pesar de lo que dijera Happy–!_ En ningún momento había esperado llegar a casa y encontrarlo desnudo. Recalcando 'a casa', porque era _su_ casa, _su_ baño y ¡_su_ toalla! ¡Ese era su hogar, era él quien había aparecido sin vestir por ahí! Ella simplemente había entrado, quedándose sin aliento y con la vista desorbitada en el momento que vio la toalla caer y a él sonreír dándole la bienvenida.

No es que no haya visto a un hombre sin ropa antes –Gray va por el mundo prácticamente en pelotas– pero a él no; nunca más allá de su deslumbrante sonrisa y su abdomen bien marcado, no más lejos de aquellos brazos fuertes que muchas veces la habían protegido… Pensándolo detenidamente, quizá debía admitir que había sido un extraño privilegio el haber visto su cuerpo entero y así descubrir que el peculiar rosa de su pelo era completamente natural…

_¡Joder! _

Lucy se golpeó la cabeza por octava vez contra su escritorio, intentado borrar así la recurrente imagen de Natsu Dragneel tal como llegó al mundo.

Suspiró abatida, siempre sí era una pervertida.

•


	2. Wonderwall

Jo, ni siquiera yo me creo que esté subiendo esto tan pronto, pero en serio tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y estoy muy de buenas porque después de tanto tiempo sin escribir he tenido un buen recibimiento, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! :3

Ah, antes de que se vayan con la finta, me gustaría hacer algunas cuantas aclaraciones. A pesar de que esto se llame _"Pequeños sucios secretos"_ no significa que todos tendrán la misma temática que el primero, la colección se llama así porque hace insinuación a secretos en general, ya sean pensamientos, acciones o sentimientos que desean ser ocultados y no ha la pervertidez xDDD

Además, los drabbles serán independientes, no tiene continuidad ni relación.

Ahora dejo una pequeña viñeta, ayer mientras ojeaba algunos capítulos del manga se me ocurrió esto y decidí escribirlo, es algo bastante simple, pero realmente espero entiendan su contenido es algo sutil, y bueno, a veces se me van las cabras, lol.

Espero seguir viéndolos por aquí ;D

* * *

**Título:** Wonderwall  
**Género:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **K+  
**Número de palabras:** 515  
**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero pienso robarlo si no inserta más NaLu pronto (?), lol.  
**Notas y aclaraciones:** Viñeta, después de que Lissana regresara de Edolas. _"Wonderwall" _se traduce como "pared maravillosa", pero hace referencia a un "apoyo maravilloso", algo así como aquel que siempre te sostiene/salva cuando más lo necesitas.

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos  
**_«Dirty little secrets»_

**II**

**Wonderwall**

•

•

Tenía que admitir que su corazón se retorció en un poco de dolor e incertidumbre.

Cuando descubrieron que había vuelto con ellos de Edolas, sin embargo, se había sentido contrariada al igual que todos los demás. No fue hasta que escuchó la verdadera versión de su muerte y vio las lágrimas de Mirajane y Elfman cayendo de alegría, que se sintió liviana y llena de dicha.

Mas la liviandad duró realmente poco.

Tiempo después comenzó a sentir un pequeño peso en su corazón, en especial cada vez que veía a _él_ reír con _ella_, cada vez que hablaban familiarmente, _cada vez que lucían como una familia…_ Todas esas veces, algo en su interior pesaba.

No lo había entendido la primera vez, tan sólo un pellizco dentro de su pecho la hizo dilucidar que algo andaba mal. Después, cuando comprendió qué era lo que realmente la molestaba, no pudo evitar sentirse terrible.

¿Cómo alguien podría odiar la felicidad de un amigo? ¿Cómo una persona podría molestarse porque un ser querido regresara a ellos?

El descubrimiento de ese sentimiento la desconcertó.

Lucy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiró y el pequeño felino que la acompañaba la miró preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede, Lucy? ¿Te duele el estómago?

La rubia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y acarició suavemente su cabeza.

—No, estoy bien —dijo simplemente.

En la distancia, aquellos a los que miraba sonrieron de nuevo y su corazón se hundió un poco más. Los hermanos Strauss y el dragon slayer de fuego conversaban animadamente, a veces ella los observaba a lo lejos, sintiéndose un poco más miserable al no entender sus propios sentimientos. No es que tuviera envidia de lo que Lissana representaba para los demás, ella comprendía su propia importancia para sus amigos y no era que se sintiera sola, pues Fairy Tail estaba siempre tan lleno de vida que era imposible deprimirse, sin embargo, la ansiedad burbujeaba en su pecho y la pequeña espina de eso, dolía.

—¡Vayamos a una misión, Lucy! —la maga saltó en su asiento y se estremeció por la sorpresa. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el muchacho de pelo rosado se había acercado, colgando uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros.

Lucy volteó a mirarlo boquiabierta, su corazón se había detenido un instante debido al susto, pero una vez vio la sonrisa que le dedicaba el dragón, todo desapareció. Su calidez llenó su pecho, y la espina como las burbujas fueron de pronto destruidas. Como si nada, de repente la muchacha se sentía liviana y la alegría llenaba otra vez su corazón.

Pero no entendió la razón.

Miró de vuelta a Lissana y sus hermanos, sin evitar sonreír al verlos juntos. Después miró al joven, intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió él levantando una ceja.

—Está estreñida —soltó el pequeño Exceed, mordiendo su pescado.

—Oh, ¿de nuevo? —rió.

—¡No estoy estreñida! —se quejó, frunciendo levemente los labios con fingida molestia.

—¡Vayamos a una misión, Lucy! —repitió y la sonrisa que destruía la oscuridad se hizo más grande. Entonces, lo demás dejó de importar.

•


	3. Alguien como tú

¡Hola, mis sexys _fans_! Ok. no. LOL. Hola mis sexys lectoras, ¿les he dicho cuanto las amo? Wait, ¿todas son chicas, cierto? Bueno si hay chicos leyendo esto, um no se sientan, ¿vale? Es que es raro que un hombre lea historias mías x'D.

Vayamos al grano. Esta historia no es precisamente un drabble, que se supone que de eso está hecha esta colección, es un one-shot, al principio era un drabble, inspirado en una historia en ingles que había leído, luego pensé que unirlo con las ideas de otros de mis mini-escritos lo complementarían. Y al final esto tiene la extensión de 5 drabbles xDDD. Ósea no es un drabble, pero no quería ponerlo aparte de la colección, porque después de todo es la unión de varios escritos que conformarían esto y bleh~

Oh, cierto, ¿leen el manga? ¿Alguien más a parte de mí a notado lo mucho que está madurando Natsu o sólo soy yo y mi loca imaginación fangirl que cada vez lo ve más sexy, lindo y maduro (aunque bueno, sigue siendo Natsu, lol)?

Btw, espero que disfruten esta historia, tanto como yo disfruté –sufrí– escribiéndola, si les gusta no olviden comentar y esparzan la voz (?) Ok. no. pero un poco de publicidad nunca viene mal xDDDD.

Estaré subiendo más historias aparte de esta colección, espero encontrarme con ustedes también en ellas y seguir viéndolos aquí :B

* * *

**Título:** Alguien como tú  
**Género:** Romance/Humor/Drama  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 2397  
**Disclaimer**: El sexy gremio de Fairy Tail no me pertenece es todo obra de Hiro Mashima… y sí, eso incluye al NaLu, él lo creó, no las fangirls x'DDD

* * *

**Disclaimer adicional:** Hay un cita/referencia (traducida al español) del segundo capítulo del fic en ingles "**The Newly born Generation of Fairy Tail**" escrito por _Ly-Jane_. Si encuentran cierto parecido en alguna parte se debe a que lo leí y describí una escena parecida. No es una _cita estricta_ pues yo lo cambié con mis palabras y describí la escena y la historia de forma diferente, aún así, crédito a quien crédito merece. Su fic me dio la idea para poder concluir esta historia.

* * *

_One-shot dedicado especialmente a mi sexy Hiro. _

_Porque eres sexy y porque una vez me dijiste que no odiarías tanto a cierto personaje si algo como lo que escribo pasara.__  
_

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos**

_«Dirty little secrets»_

**III**

**Alguien como tú**

•

•

En unos de esos días, en los que las chicas de Fairy Tail se habían reunido a pasar el rato, Lissana había abordado a Lucy. Su charla había iniciado como inocente curiosidad que después se convertiría en una especie de confesión, pues aunque la rubia no lo había dicho directamente, la menor de los Strauss había comprendido el significado oculto tras sus palabras.

"_Sólo somos amigos" "Él no me ve de esa forma"_

—Eres tan idiota —suspiró la peliblanca sobre la mesa. Recordar la luz triste que los ojos de Lucy habían mostrado, la hacía sentir culpable por haber tocado el tema aquella vez.

Natsu alzó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad mientras le daba otra mordida a su pierna de pavo al fuego.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Porque eres un idiota —dijo simplemente, inflando un poco las mejillas con disgusto—. No puedo creer que en todo este tiempo aún no hayas hecho un movimiento.

El joven intentó decir algo que sonó como "¿De qué diablos hablas?" pero sólo se distinguieron ruidos amortiguados sin mucho sentido. Lissana volvió a suspirar.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Lucy qué te gusta? —soltó viéndole directamente. Esto provocó que el mago comenzara a ahogarse con su comida. La muchacha rápidamente le pasó un vaso de agua y siguió fulminándolo con la mirada. Cuando por fin pudo pasar correctamente sus alimentos miró a la albina con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de incredulidad.

—No sé de qué…—intentó decir pero fue acallado por la mirada dura de la joven.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Las cosas se pueden ver mucho mejor cuando no estás tan cerca de ellas, Lucy no puede verlo porque está junto a ti todo el tiempo, pero yo puedo verlo claramente. Eres mejor que Gray para hacerte el desentendido.

El muchacho cerró la boca estrepitosamente, desvió la vista lejos de los ojos azules de la chica, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose suavemente.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo casi como un gruñido.

Los nervios de Lissana se crisparon, no era fácil que la hicieran enojar pero el dragon slayer estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo. Durante todo este tiempo había visto a Natsu madurar, volverse fuerte, pero en este tema era completamente infantil.

Recordaba cuando eran pequeños y gustaba de molestarlo con estas cosas, era divertido y su inocencia lo hacía hacer gestos lindos… pero justo ahora no estaba siendo lindo en lo absoluto, su terquedad estaba hiriendo a Lucy. Admitía que en el pasado había sentido algo muy cercano al _amor romántico_ por el mago de fuego y aunque creía que su separación había cambiado eso, en el fondo sabía que aquel amor no era como el que se supone debería tener.

Lo había comprendido en el momento que conoció a Lucy Ashley.

Ella era temperamental, ruda y fuerte, pero en el instante en que había entrado por las puertas del Fairy Tail en Edolas, al lado del tímido Natsu, sintió algo diferente, algo entre ellos era distinto. A pesar de ser tan opuestos, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, notaba eso casi magnético que los relacionaba sin remedio.

En aquel entonces había sentido su corazón agitarse y muy en el fondo se preguntaba si en Earthland había una Lucy que era así con el Natsu que ella conocía. Después se enteraría que la había. Cuando regresó pudo verlo, su amigo de la infancia, el que siempre era ruidoso, destructivo, temperamental, decidido y fuerte estaba inevitablemente atraído por Lucy, la linda, amable, graciosa e inteligente chica nueva.

De nuevo eran opuestos, pero seguían siendo las mismas partes de un todo.

Lo había notado inmediatamente, cuando sonreían, cuando hablaban, incluso cuando peleaban, lo hacían de una forma tan especial, _tan suya_, que no pudo más que admitir lo que sus ojos le decían.

_Los únicos que parecían no darse cuenta de lo que tenían, eran ellos mismos. _

Aún así, el tiempo pasó y un día se encontró con que algo había cambiado, fue el tiempo en que descubrió que ambos por fin se habían dado cuenta de lo que ella había visto hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero los dos se empeñaban en ignorarlo. Sobre todo él.

En su anterior plática con Lucy había tenido la sensación de que ella había intentado acercarse al mago, pero que el denso dragon slayer la había repelido mejor que el teflón. El muy tonto le había roto el corazón a la chica que él quería y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Lissana gruñó.

—¿Oh, en serio? —dijo con ironía. El dragón se estremeció al notar la suave nota de amenaza en su voz—. ¿Entonces no te importaría que Lucy salga con alguien más, cierto? ¿Qué se enamore, qué se case, qué sea feliz con alguien más, cierto? —puntualizó, señalando cada palabra con suave pero punzante saña. Los miembros del gremio más cercanos a ellos voltearan a verlos con curiosidad.

—C-Cierto —atinó a decir él, inseguro. El temperamento de Lissana siempre era conciliador, siempre intentaba solucionar todo de la mejor manera posible, pero justo ahora le estaba mostrando una faceta suya que ni él ni nadie en el gremio conocía, no cabía duda de que era la hermana menor del Demonio Mirajane.

—¡Por qué a ti no te gusta Lucy! ¡Y no tienes la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando! ¿Cierto? —exclamó apretando los puños. Natsu tembló en su silla—. ¡Entonces aléjate de Lucy! —explotó por fin parándose de golpe, gritando tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verlos.

El dragon slayer abrió la boca con sorpresa, le tomó varios segundos terminar de analizar lo que la peliblanca le había dicho, pero cuando por fin logró digerirlo, el enojo comenzó a hervir dentro de su pecho.

—¡Lucy es mi compañera de equipo, qué derecho tienes de pedir que me aleje de ella! —gritó de vuelta y todos los presentes jadearon en desconcierto. En toda la historia de Fairy Tail, Lissana y Natsu nunca se habían peleado, era imposible, el que eso pudiese ocurrir era como una paradoja.

—¡El derecho que me da saber que le estás rompiendo el corazón! —respondió sin vacilar.

Mirajane dio un respingo en su lugar, llevándose una mano a la boca con temor, al entender a lo que se refería su hermana menor e intentó acercarse a ellos, pero fue detenida por Erza. La pelirroja la miró tranquilizadoramente, pero no pudo dejar de observar con preocupación a los que peleaban, si esa discusión iba por un mal camino incluso Lucy podría salir lastimada.

El mago de fuego se quedó sin aliento. Las palabras de la joven se clavaron como espinas en su pecho y taladraron su cabeza en desconcierto, pero aún con la ira hirviendo en sus entrañas, logró empujar una frase fuera de su garganta.

—¿De qué… por qué le estoy rompiendo el…?

—En el momento que te negaste a admitir lo que sientes perdiste el privilegio de saber —dijo despectivamente—. Si no te gusta, deja actuar como si te gustara… ¡No creas que no he visto como le prendes fuego "accidentalmente" al cabello de sus pretendientes! —dijo sin menguar su contundente tono—.Y si te gusta —suspiró—, entonces olvídate de ella, ¡Lucy está mucho mejor sin alguien como tú gustando de ella!

Natsu apretó los dientes y sus manos se volvieron puños. Los más cercanos a ellos temieron que arremetiera contra Lissana pero antes de que pudieran acercarse para intentar detenerlo, él habló de nuevo: —¿Tiene algo de malo qué me guste Lucy? —rugió, tirando su silla hacía atrás al ponerse de pie.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando con incredulidad al chico que acaba prácticamente de confesar que sentía algo más que amistad por su compañera de equipo… Sencillamente, no podía más que regocijarse.

Entonces, como si nada, de repente toda la tensión desapareció.

—Nope. Nada —respondió sonriendo alegremente.

El muchacho parpadeó, pensó que su amiga sin duda replicaría –estaba listo para eso–, pero ella simplemente se había rendido, iba a preguntar la razón cuando un estrepitoso escándalo y después un súbito silencio llamó su atención. Al girar su cabeza para ver que sucedía, todos en el gremio lo miraban, inmóviles.

Gray se había congelado en su sitio a medio camino de quitarse la camisa. Erza había dejado caer su pastel de fresa mientras Mirajane casi se había derretido en deleite, Juvia lloraba de felicidad, Levy dejó caer un libro y sus lentes de lectura rápida resbalaron, Cana y Gildartz lo miraban con la boca abierta y con restos de cerveza escurriendo de sus labios, Gazille se había atragantado con los trozos de metal de su almuerzo, Elfman y Jet se habían detenido a mitad de su pelea, Droy se había ido de espaldas, Wendy tenía las manos en el rostro intentando ocultar su sonrojo, Wakaba se ahogaba con el humo de su pipa, Macao había dejado caer su periódico y Romeo accidentalmente le había prendido fuego, el pincel de Reedus había resbalado de su mano, Bixlow y Evergreen sonreían entre cómplice y burlonamente, Laxus se había deshecho de sus audífonos pues creía haber escuchado mal, Makarov se había despertado de su siesta… y bueno, la expresión de todos en general variaba entre sonrisas de realización a miradas desorbitadas, ésta última incluía a Happy, que a pesar de siempre disfrutar reírse de ese tipo de situaciones en esa ocasión se había quedado sin habla.

El dragón tragó fuertemente mientras sentía como un calor que nunca antes había experimentado subía a su cabeza, después regresó su vista a Lissana que le sonreía. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un ruido en la puerta del gremio volvió a llamar su atención.

—¿Por qué están todos tan callados? —preguntó la rubia, mirando a sus compañeros con curiosidad.

En ese momento todo explotó.

Natsu señaló a Lucy diciendo palabras incoherentes, pintándose de pies a cabeza de carmín antes de prenderse en llamas como un encendedor, y salir así corriendo del gremio, exactamente por el lado opuesto del que la chica había llegado.

Todos vieron la espectacular salida de Salamander y el agujero que había hecho en la pared. Voltearon a mirarse entre sí y luego a la recién llegada, estallado después en risas, vítores y algunos más en suspiros.

—¿Qué sucede? —Lucy parpadeó varias veces sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Lucy es sin duda la mejor! —congratuló Max alzando su tarro de cerveza.

—¡Sólo ella podría hacer que Natsu huyera de esa manera! iNi siquiera Erza a conseguido esa reacción! —soltó Warren uniéndose a él.

—Ha tardado una eternidad… —suspiró Cana.

—¡Lucy es la única que podría convertir a Natsu en un hombre de verdad! —exclamó Elfman felicitándola—. ¡Lucy, eres todo un hombre!

—Juvia es tan feliz, si Natsu-san se lleva a Lucy, Gray-sama será sólo para Juvia —espetó la maga de agua, aún llorando de alegría.

—Le guusssttass —arrastró la lengua Happy, llevándose sus patitas a la boca.

—Así que Salamander no es tan idiota —gruñó Gazille, provocando risas indiscretas de Evergreen y Bixlow así como suaves asentimientos de Fried y Laxus.

—Pensé que moriría antes de que lo admitiera —replicó el viejo maestro.

—Así que nuestro Natsu por fin a crecido —dijo riendo Gildartz.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Lu-chan! —soltó Levy, acercándose para estrujarla.

—El idiota por fin lo ha admitido —resopló Gray y Erza asintió suavemente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

De pronto la rubia se vio rodeada de felicitaciones, abrazos y palmadas en la espalda. Sin entender que sucedía se acercó a las hermanas Strauss que no se había aproximado a ofrecer sus enhorabuenas sin aparente razón.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —preguntó insegura—. ¿Me gané la lotería?

—Algo así —Lissana sonrió y Mirajane sólo asintió casi brillando—. Natsu tiene tu premio, tienes que ir a buscarlo. Probablemente ahora esté en su casa, si vas él seguramente te lo entregará… Ah, aunque al principio puede que se muestre algo renuente, pero no te preocupes, al final te lo dará y si se niega sólo tienes que decírnoslo, el gremio entero es testigo de tu premio —dijo y extendió sus brazos, todos sus compañeros sonrieron en respuesta a la declaración de la peliblanca.

—¿E-Eh? —balbuceó la maga de espíritus estelares sin comprender una palabra, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, comenzó a ser empujada fuera del gremio.

—Vamos, vamos, Lucy, ve por tu premio —urgió Mirajane—. Es un regalo especial de Lissana, no lo desperdicies —agregó en un murmullo que sólo la rubia pudo escuchar.

—Pero…

—¡Ve Lucy, ve! —apremiaron.

La joven los miró un segundo y asintió, aun sin entender lo que ocurría, comenzado su viaje a casa del mago de fuego.

Todos sonrieron al verla marchar antes de iniciar una nueva celebración, que como era usual, incluiría barriles de alcohol, desnudos por parte de Gray, peleas y un sinfín de daños colaterales.

—¿Lo planeaste así no es cierto? —preguntó Mirajane por sobre el ruido de sus amigos, acercándose a su hermana menor.

—No sé de que hablas Mira-nee —respondió inocentemente.

—No juegues conmigo —regañó, aunque todavía sonreía.

Lissana rió suavemente.

—A ti no puedo engañarte nunca, Mira-nee. No lo planeé del todo. Natsu sí me había hecho enfadar —soltó inflando un poco sus mejillas.

Mirajane la miró con ternura y acarició gentilmente su cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo en un susurro. La joven se estremeció al oír las palabras de su hermana mayor y se sonrojó débilmente.

—Vamos, Mira-nee, no digas… —su voz tembló y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Gracias por preocuparte más por la felicidad de tus nakamas que por la tuya misma —colocó suavemente su frente contra la de la menor, barriendo sus lágrimas con gentileza.

La joven maga se sonrojó en tristeza y se abrazó a su hermana. No podía mentirse, ella realmente quería al dragon slayer más allá de lo que se quiere a un mejor amigo, pero en Edolas como allí en Earthland había descubierto que para cada Natsu existía una Lucy.

_Alguien como él siempre sería feliz al lado de alguien como ella, aún si dolía… eso era algo que jamás podría cambiar._

La menor de los Strauss sonrió de nuevo, esta vez brillando con la dulzura esencial que la caracterizaba. Como siempre la felicidad de uno, se convertiría en la felicidad de todos, aunque para algunos, quizá tardaría un poco más.

•


	4. Enciéndeme

¿Vieron el capítulo 284 de Fairy Tail? ¡JODER! Fue épico… Erza, marry me, prometo aprender a hornear pasteles de fresa para ti ;O;!

Ok. ya, basta de fangirlness, volvamos a lo que truje xD.

Lamento informarles que esto **no es una continuación del capítulo anterior**. No sé si malentendieron algo, pero el one-shot pasado es eso, un solo capítulo, cuando lo escribí no tenía pensado hacerle una continuación. Lo hice largo porque curiosamente varias de mis ideas para drabbles le daban mucha más forma y lo hacían más agradable, lo cierto es que NUNCA he pensado que pasa después y en este punto siento que si le escribo una continuación se perdería el sentido por el que lo escribí en un principio, que más que nada eran los pensamientos y sentimientos de Lissana sobre Natsu&Lucy, así como la reacción del gremio. Les pido una disculpa si creyeron que le haría una continuación, pero lamento decirles que no la habrá, _no lo descarto_, pero no quisiera darles falsas esperanzas, tengo una postura muy estricta sobre eso, si yo digo que es un one-shot/drabble lo dejo así, de haberlo querido hacer más largo lo hubiera publicado aparte desde un principio ._.

Como sea, dejo un nuevo drabble. Lo empecé hace una semana pero hasta hace unos días pude terminarlo, no se me ocurría bien que quería de él, pero debo decir que me inspiré en la canción lava cerebros de _David Guetta "Turn me on"_ para darle forma, pero no se parece en nada a la canción, LOL. Es una escena bastante cliché, pero muy al estilo Fairy Tail, así que espero que les guste y en serio MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, las alertas y favoritos siempre son buenos, pero no existe nada como la opinión de los lectores para un escritor, amo leer sus opiniones y reacciones, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Probablemente a partir de ahora habrá drabbles más espaciados, pues tengo clases de verano, pero espero no dejar de escribir para ustedes y para mí ;3

¡Espero seguir viéndolos por aquí!

* * *

**Título:** Enciéndeme  
**Género:** Humor/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 774 - Ok. eso ya no es un drabble, lol.  
**Disclaimer:** Erza no me pertenece, pero ella no sale aquí, LOL. Natsu no me pertenece (aún), tampoco los demás personajes que aquí aparecen o se mencionan, pero se vale soñar, yo los amo ;O;! Todo (menos este escrito xD) pertenece a Trollshima, que diga, Hiro Mashima (':

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos**

_«Dirty little secrets»_

**IV**

**Enciéndeme**

•

•

Bueno entonces, lo había hecho.

Y hubiera sido el crimen perfecto si en su naciente torpeza no se hubiera recargado en aquel árbol y provocado un incendio; acontecimiento que ahora lo ponía ahí, sentado frente a ella, recibiendo un juicio que parecía no tener fin.

—¿Por qué quemaste ese árbol? —oyó su voz contenida, para cuando se atrevió a verla a la cara, notó que su siempre suave y delicado sonrojo había sido remplazado por un furioso carmín lleno de indignación. En circunstancias normales se hubiera reído de sus graciosas muecas de enojo pero en este momento se sentía bastante seguro de que eso sería una mala idea—. ¿Intentabas matarme? —gritó finalmente, con los ojos brillantes de ira y los brazos abiertos dramáticamente.

Él sólo atinó a gemir guturalmente, negando vehementemente con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces que se suponía que hacías cuando quemaste el árbol mientras _yo dormía_? —puntualizó furiosa las últimas palabras. Definitivamente no era buena idea despertar a la maga de su siesta, menos con una posible amenaza de morir calcinada.

Natsu abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró súbitamente. No podía decirle la razón, ni a Lucy ni a nadie, sólo recordarlo lo ponía nervioso y una extraña sensación se arremolinaba sobre su pecho. Se había acercado, mientras ella descansaba recargada en aquel árbol, simplemente a hacer una travesura y todo había terminado mal, _muy mal_.

El joven pasó saliva ruidosamente justo en el instante que una nube enorme cruzaba el cielo cubriendo el sol. Fue cuando pudo notarla, debido a la luz golpeando sobre el rostro de la rubia, no se había percatado de esa extraña luminiscencia decorando sus labios_._

El mago se estremeció y tragó una vez más con fuerza en el instante que se dio cuenta que el brillo no era nada menos que una delgada capa de fuego mágico, _su_ fuego mágico.

_Oh, mierda…_

¿Ahora qué se supone que haría? Si ellos llegaban al gremio con eso sobre el rostro de Lucy comenzaría el caos, ¿cómo diablos explicaría que sus labios estuvieran en llamas? ¿Cómo, cuando él era el único mago de fuego que iba con ella? Mirajane y Erza no eran tontas, tardarían poco en señalarlo como el culpable y que Igneel lo protegiera, él era realmente el culpable. Natsu sintió su cara arder al pensar en eso último y casi como combustión espontánea se prendió enteramente en llamas. La chica que estaba muy cerca de él regañándolo, brincó hacía atrás del susto, cayendo de espaldas.

—¡Por qué rayos te estás encendiendo! —gritó histérica.

—¡Es tu culpa! —la señaló recriminatoriamente, haciéndose para atrás—. ¡Tú te la pasas tentándome! ¡Me pusiste una trampa!

—¿De qué…? —la rubia frunció el ceño en desconcierto, pero incluso antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta pudo ver como el pequeño Exceed –que recién acababa de despertar– se acercaba mirándola boquiabierto.

—¡Lucy estás encendida! —gritó el pequeño gato—. ¡Literalmente!

—¿Encendida? —preguntó sin entender—. Pero el que está en llamas es Natsu…

El mago se estremeció, apagando su fuego con pánico. Jamás en su vida entera había sentido la garganta tan seca… Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de correr.

—¡No, tu boca! —replicó Happy señalando su rostro.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron en realización cuando tocó sus labios y sintió la suave caricia de las llamas, no le quemaban pero podía sentir su calor. Volteó hacia la cara de horror del mago de fuego, mirándolo perpleja cuando él se sonrojó rehuyendo de sus ojos.

En ese momento lo comprendió. Ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo, la maga se puso de pie.

—Natsu… —siseó peligrosamente.

Él retrocedió, sus instintos se lo gritaban, debía salir de ahí, escapar, _ahora_. Así que antes de que dijera nada mas comenzó su frenética huida.

—¡Tú, dragón pervertido! —gruñó con el sonrojo de vergüenza y furia pintando cada parte de su piel—. ¡Devuélvemelo, devuelve mi primer beso! —exclamó, haciendo resonar su voz por todo el bosque. Happy se congeló un segundo al oír lo que la muchacha decía, luego sonrió. Sabía lo terrorífica que podía ser una colérica Lucy así que optó por guardarse sus comentarios para después, al fin y al cabo disfrutaría mucho de contarlo luego en el gremio—. ¡Ábrete puerta del toro dorado, Taurus! ¡Puerta del cangrejo gigante, Cáncer!

Ambos espíritus aparecieron en una nube de humo pero antes de poder preguntar por órdenes, la rubia, agitando su látigo y corriendo tras el dragon slayer, vociferó: —¡Atrápenlo!

Oh, dulce Mavis, si Natsu había tenido miedo de Erza y Mirajane, inocente había sido al no pensar en lo que le haría Lucy al descubrirlo. Ahora era definitivamente tarde, _muy tarde_.

•


	5. Big Bang

Cada día estos "drabbles" Se vuelven más jodidamente enormes, LOL.

Hey, ¡gente! Ow, mi barriga, no debí saludar tan efusivamente xD. Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo y sexy drabble que no es drabble sino un one-shot. Ahora no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que me dejen un review, no sean tacaños, ¡yo también necesito amor! xDDDDD.

Pfffttt.

Btw, los quisiera invitar a leer una historia aparte de esta colección se llama _"Donde sea que vayas",_ es mi nueva y sexy creación NaLu, si no les desespera mi forma de escribir, amaría saber que opinan de ella (mil gracias a los que ya la leyeron, ya saben que se les ama ;3), y bueno es todo, sino me hago publicidad yo, nadie la hará xD.

¡Espero que les guste este escrito! He leído historias con una temática así, pero quería que la mía fuera distinta, así como también la descripción de los que pasa fuera un tanto _diferente_, no saben como sufrí para llegar al final…

* * *

**Título:** Big Bang  
**Género:** Humor/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 1610  
**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y los barriles de Cana no me pertenecen, lol, pero está historia sí salió de mi mente fangirl.

* * *

**Glosario **

_*Primera magia: Lucy dijo, en palabras de su madre, que la primera magia, 'The one magic' era el amor._

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos  
**_«Dirty little secrets»_

**V**

**Big Bang**

•

•

Era un día normal en Magnolia, la tierra daba la bienvenida a una nueva mañana, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían, los niños crecían… y válgame Dios, sí que crecían.

Lucy resopló al pensarlo. Nunca creyó que todo lo que había pasado ese día –bueno madrugada, lo que sea, cuando pasas toda la noche fuera el tiempo deja de importar– realmente pudiera suceder.

El inicio había sido sencillo, no más que una _inocente competencia_ para descubrir al mejor bebedor. El último que permaneciera de pie sería el ganador, pero como era de esperarse, al final todo terminó patas para arriba y con el piso lleno de borrachos. La indiscutible e invencible ganadora no pudo ser derrocada.

—¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que de verdad lo hicieras! —regañó al chico semiinconsciente que traía colgando sobre su hombro—. Erza casi te muele a golpes… ¡Santo cielo! Wendy jamás se recuperará después de lo que le hiciste, eres un idiota, estúpido, ¡no sé ni siquiera porque estoy haciendo esto por ti! Debí dejar que Erza te golpeara hasta convertirte en pulpa.

El muchacho murmuró algo incomprensible y luego rió.

—¡Incluso a Gray! Happy jamás recuperará su inocencia…

—Estás celosa, Lucy, celosa —dijo riendo.

La rubia quiso molestarse por sus palabras pero no pudo, de hecho, sonrió divertida. Jamás pensaron que el reto que Cana les había lanzado a todos los magos de Fairy Tail terminaría de esta manera, en serio que no, pero tampoco nadie jamás hubiera esperado que el destructivo Salamander se pusiera tan _coqueto_ cuando por fin lograra ponerse borracho. Siempre había tenido buena resistencia al alcohol y le costaba bastante que el líquido llegara a "relajarlo", pero en esta ocasión con tal de ganar había bebido como un poseso y por primera vez en toda su vida estaba completamente ebrio. Aunque claro, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había logrado ganar contra "la invencible" y las cosas se habían salido un poco de control, mucho en realidad.

Eran pocos los que habían elegido no entrar en la competencia, dándose a la tarea de que los intoxicados no terminaran muertos o destruyendo el sitio. Todo había ido relativamente bien hasta que, bueno, _eso_ había pasado, derivando todo en caos después.

—Hey Lucy.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te casas conmigo?

La rubia tropezó, pero antes de que cayeran logró detener su andar. Anonadada y con la boca abierta en una perfecta 'o' volteó a mirarlo.

Él rió de nuevo.

—¡Casi te caes Lucy…! —espetó como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

La muchacha lo miró recelosa, antes de resoplar de nuevo.

—¡No sueltes cosas como esa! ¡La gente podría escucharte, idiota! —refunfuñó, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse. A pesar de que sabía que sus palabras derivaban del alcohol, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, encontrándose imaginado cosas, demasiadas cosas. Maldijo su imaginación de escritora y decidió enfocarse. Natsu estaba ebrio, cuando se le pasara probablemente no recordaría nada. Sí, eso estaba bien, ella encontraría mucho placer en relatarle sus aventuras etílicas y tendría algo de él para reírse cuando la molestara…

_Diablos_, lo había olvidado, no podía contar con eso, no sin recordar como había iniciado todo. Suspiró, no tenía nada para enfocarse.

—Pero Lucy —dijo arrastrando la voz—, hueles bien y tu cama es cómoda —apuntó en un tono que parecía decir que esas eran cosas increíblemente importantes a tomarse en cuenta.

La rubia reemprendió el camino, decidiendo centrar su atención en el peso sobre sus hombros e ignorarlo.

—Si te casas conmigo prometo no besar a nadie más —agregó al ver que no contestaba.

La joven se detuvo de nuevo y lo miró levantado una ceja suspicazmente.

—¿Lo prometes? —dijo divertida por su insistencia.

Natsu sonrió en respuesta.

Lo pensó un segundo, en serio quería ignorarlo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se rendiría, pero si le seguía la corriente…

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros como si en vez de aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio estuviera aceptando ir en una misión cualquiera—, pero nada de emborracharte de nuevo. Wendy no podrá verte a la cara durante meses y eso que sólo besaste sus mejillas… si vuelves a intentar besar a Erza, quizá esa vez sí te mate… y no hablemos de Gray —dijo, intentando disimular su sonrisa con su ceño fruncido. Sin duda esa noche sería inolvidable para muchos y eso incluía al pobre y ahora un tanto perturbado mago de hielo.

¿Quien hubiera creído que Natsu se convertiría en un besador compulsivo una vez pasado el segundo barril de cerveza? Había besuqueado a casi todo el que le pasará enfrente antes de que intentará hacerlo a Erza y ésta lo detuviera por su estúpida osadía. Sin lugar a dudas Fairy Tail no volvería a ser el mismo y en definitiva nadie permitiría que Salamander se embriagara de nuevo, pero Lucy prefería no pensarlo demasiado, después de todo, en parte había sido su culpa que todo eso se desatara.

—Entonces tengo una condición —dijo levantando un dedo y la sonrisa coqueta apareció de nuevo.

Lucy vaciló. A pesar de estar completamente ebrio el verle actuar de esa forma tan _tentadora_ le revolvía el estómago, hubiera querido decir del modo que te hace vomitar, pero en realidad era más del tipo mariposas. Esa sensación que te indica otra clase de sentimientos.

_Rayos._

—¿Cuál? —respondió recelosa, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tu frente.

—¿Qué tiene? —dijo levantado una mano para poder tocarse el sitio indicado, pero inesperadamente se vio liberada del peso de Natsu y sus muñecas fueron capturadas por las manos del mago. _¿Cómo alguien tan borracho puede moverse tan rápido?_ Pensó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sus labios fueron presa, por segunda vez en ese día, de la infame salamandra.

Lucy tembló al tacto, al sentir el beso mucho más posesivo y ardiente que el primero que le había robado. La caricia que le había dado en el gremio apenas había sido incitante y aunque después de que se les terminara el aire –pues no lo había alejado durante el tiempo que duró–, él le dijera que quería más, Lucy le había atacado diciéndole que estaba borracho y que si quería besar a alguien fuera a besar a otra persona. Lo cierto es que la acción la había tomado por sorpresa, nunca espero que Natsu, el casi infantil muchacho que todos conocían, el que se colaba a su casa, destruía cosas y era siempre alegre, pudiera acorralarla en una esquina oscura, lejana a los demás, para robar su primer beso. En su vergüenza lo había golpeado y mandado lejos, no había creído que sus palabras fueran tomadas tan literalmente y que el gremio entero estallaría en caos poco después.

Hubiera querido sentirse triste o decepcionada de que el mago fuera tan fresco como para besar a medio mundo, pues eso indicaba que sólo lo estaba haciendo por el alcohol en su sistema, pero no pudo, no cuando notó que todos los besos que repartió fueron muy diferentes al que le había dado a ella. Besos en las mejillas, en la frente, en las manos, no podían compararse con el que habían compartido en la esquina oscura… quizá con excepción al de Gray, pero ese había sido más un accidente que a propósito, cortesía Erza, que al mandarlo volando terminó haciéndolo estrellarse contra los labios de un inocente, dando como resultado final que entre los rivales de amor de Juvia, Natsu encabezaba la lista.

_Pobre, pobre Gray. _

Pero si no contaba ese asunto, se había sabido diferente y eso, sin desearlo, la había hecho feliz, más de lo que nunca quisiera admitir.

Lucy se estremeció y sus piernas parecieron volverse de gelatina. El dragón había soltado el agarre de sus muñecas y la tenía firmemente sujeta contra su pecho, apoderándose de su boca como el implacable conquistador de alguna época remota y no como el tierno –e irascible– chico que conocía. Besarlo era una experiencia que no podría compararse con algo que hubiese vivido antes y que, por alguna razón sabía, jamás se compararía con ninguna otra. El tacto caliente e indomable de su boca evocaba algo que había leído hace tiempo, aquella teoría que explicaba el principio, la primera explosión que había iniciado todo, el lugar donde había nacido la primera magia*…

Su corazón saltó y como si lo conjurara, lo dicho sucedió. No como una evocación, sino más bien como un milagro. Bajo sus parpados el mundo se llenó de los colores del arcoíris y de otros que todavía no habían sido descubiertos, al tiempo que su alma se anegaba de calidez y de eso que por ahora prefería no nombrar. También, al fondo, traspasando su piel, pudo sentir la promesa, el juramento que él había hecho al besarla de nuevo…

_No lo olvidaría. A pesar de que el alcohol dejará su cuerpo, él recordaría._

¿Era siquiera posible? No lo sabía, pero una vocecilla al fondo de su cordura le decía que sobre lo milagroso era mejor no preguntar.

Cuando él pareció saciarse, las piernas de ambos no fueron suficientes para mantenerlos en pie, cayendo descuidadamente sobre la hierba del bosque, a medio camino de la casa de Natsu.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad, sosteniéndose uno del otro como si fueran lo único que los anclara a la tierra y evitara que fueran lanzados al espacio a formar parte del único todo. Dentro de ellos sabían que era posible, ahora eran parte de ello, ya no como sólo amigos, sino de la forma más pura, del modo más hermoso.

Sonrieron tontamente al sentir las caricias del sol sobre sus rostros.

En definitiva, una vez más, la primera magia había nacido.

•


	6. Mariquita

Fluffy, fluffy, everywhere D:

Lo juro intento escribir cosas pequeñas y menos _**así**_, pero no puedo, es todo lo que sale de mis dedos, ¡están malditos! *llora*. Cada vez me gustan menos mis historias, en serio, si les gustan, ¡están locos! Quiero intentar otras cosas, pero o si bien mi imaginación se fue con su amante o de plano soy un asco en esto, seriously, siento que no estoy dando todo el ancho, además de que los escritos cada vez son más grandes, geh…

Btw, desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que les guste, sino este escrito dejaría de tener sentido, lol.

Um, por cierto si hay algún lector de mi otra historia, _"Donde sea que vayas"_, el siguiente viernes seguro estará la conclusión, mi computadora tuvo muchos problemas y apenas me la regresaron ;_;. Esta historia es para festejar su retorno y bueno, claro, para procrastinar porque tengo mucha tarea atrasada, lol.

* * *

**Título:** Mariquita  
**Género:** Humor/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 1745  
**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y los personajes de ese manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo tomé algunos de esos personajes para meterlos en otro mundo y llenarlos de fluff.  
**Notas:** Universo Alterno

* * *

**Glosario:**"Mariquita" es el diminutivo de "marica", afeminado etc. Pero curiosamente una "mariquita" también es un bicho con alas rojas y manchas negritas, lol.

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos  
**_«Dirty little secrets»_

**VI**

**Mariquita**

•

•

El amor, el amor a primera vista y todas esas cosas cursis eran para niñas.

Para niñas y mariquitas… claro, suponiendo que las mariquitas puedan enamorarse. En serio, ¿quién fue tan idiota cómo para agregar un bicho a la cuestión…? Espera, eso no era lo que quería decir… como sea, el amor era para niñas y mariquitas y en definitiva él no era ninguna de las dos.

—¿Cierto? —preguntó a su peludo acompañante.

—Aye.

—¡No digas esas cosas, he dicho que es para mariquitas! —gritó a plena calle sobresaltando a la gente a su alrededor.

El gato sin siquiera inmutarse por los repentinos gritos, se sentó en la acera agitando su cola y mirándolo escépticamente, ¿cómo era posible? ¡Era un gato por el amor de Dios! ¡Y aún así siempre parecía saber más de lo que decía! Bueno, si los gatos pudieran hablar, por supuesto.

El chico resopló y continuó su camino a la parada de autobuses. Era temprano por la mañana, muy temprano de hecho, pero era jueves y los jueves tenía que pararse más temprano de lo acostumbrado si es qué quería verla… el muchacho se detuvo y suspiró tristemente. En verdad que no era una mariquita, pero…

—Aye —maulló el felino y él volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Ese gato sabía demasiado.

Mirando su reloj se apresuró a cruzar la calle. Si los cálculos no le fallaban –solían fallarle pero en esto se estaba volviendo experto–, ella no tardaría más de cinco minutos en aparecer.

Y así sucedió. Cinco minutos después la observó llegar por uno de los costados del parque en toda su gloria rubia. En cuanto lo vio sentando en una de las bancas, la muchacha frunció el ceño y llevó las manos a las caderas. Su pose especial de batalla.

—Otra vez tú —gruñó al ponerse de pie frente de él.

No pudo evitarlo, la miró sonriendo con suficiencia.

—La calle es libre hasta donde recuerdo —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella resopló indignada. Lo decía alguien que se sentaba en una banquita a espera de un autobús como si fuera el amo del universo, era el colmo.

La muchacha ya no discutió el asunto sino que se inclinó y lo empujó lo más que pudo, haciendo un hueco suficientemente grande para que pudiera sentarse.

—¡Oye! —exclamó. Pero lo cierto era que se divertía. Tenía la fortuna o desfortuna –depende de cómo lo veas– de conocer a mujeres que no tenían problemas hablando con alguien como él, de tan especial reputación, pero era debido a que o si bien las conocía de toda la vida o porque… ¡joder, daban más miedo que el infierno! Como Erza, por ejemplo, pero prefería no pensarlo demasiado.

Lucy era una de las que le hablaban, la cosa es que no llevaba más de dos meses conociéndola.

Un jueves hacía varios atrás, estaba en ese mismo lugar y en esa misma posición hasta que esa chica había llegado de la nada, regañándole por sentarse en medio de la banca a modo de que nadie más cupiera. Nunca antes alguien tan aparentemente normal se había acercado a él por voluntad propia, después de todo era parte de la paria de la sociedad. Se metía en problemas, gustaba de partirle la cara a alguno que otro idiota y a veces faltaba a clase –se daba ese lujo aunque Erza, que para su desgracia era la presidenta de la escuela, lo castigara después–. Nunca imaginó que sentándose ahí, todo lleno de moretones y sucio por recién haberse peleado con unos chicos de la escuela vecina, y mientras esperaba el autobús que pudiera llevarlo lejos de la ciudad por un rato, conocería a _esa chica tan…_

—¿Quieres? —oyó que le preguntaba y centró su atención en la rubia a su lado, que le ofrecía una galleta. Él parpadeó aceptando el regalo. Cuando la terminó ella le dio dos bolas de arroz y una botella de jugo. Después comenzó a canturrear una canción, mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso.

… _rara._

La primera vez que la había visto se quedó completamente mudo por la sorpresa de que alguien, que tenía aire de niña ricachona, le hablará y que incluso le regañara. _Ese tipo_ de persona en especial lo evadía. No es que le importara demasiado, eso de castas y clase social le venía enteramente igual, así que sin reparo había intentado ahuyentarla, estaba de mal humor y prefería no tener a nadie cerca, pero se llevaría el chasco de su vida. La rubia ni siquiera se inmutó, de hecho ella lo asustó a él, por un momento –estaba seguro– había podido ver la misma aura oscura que desprendía la presidenta de su escuela. Un aura asesina.

Pasarían dos segundos antes de que su humor cambiara y comenzara a charlar con él. ¡Y caramba, cómo hablaba! Aprendió más de ella en los quince minutos que esperó el autobús a la ciudad vecina de lo que hubiera aprendido de cualquiera en un mes.

En serio, esa chica eran un verdadero bicho raro, una total y completa anormal. Tenía los cambios de humor más extremos que había encontrado en una persona, además de tener unas ideas muy extrañas, la vez que conoció a Happy había hablado de él como una "mascota" cuando el gato en realidad era su amigo, uno de los mejores, debía señalar.

Sin embargo también tenía algo que lo había hecho volver la semana siguiente a su primer encuentro y la siguiente a esa, y no podía entender qué, cosa que hacía todo el asunto aún más extraño.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, si ella realmente era un _bicho_ raro y al ser también una niña, ¿eso no la hacía una mariquita? ¡Diablos! ¿Y si lo raro se contagiaba? Eso podría ser una explicación a como se sentía últimamente, ¡toda su rareza se le estaba pegando!

Él la miró horrorizado.

—¿Qué? —espetó ella sin comprender su reacción.

—Aye —intervino el felino, restregándose en las piernas de la chica a modo de saludo, robado completamente su atención.

La rubia rió, acariciándolo.

—También traje algo para ti —dijo y sacó un pequeño recipiente donde habían trocitos de sardina. El gato maulló feliz y aceptó la comida con gusto.

Lucy regresó la vista a él, sonriendo.

—Cierra la boca o te entrara una mosca —sentenció.

Él volvió a parpadear lleno de incredulidad, luego suspiró.

Definitivamente todas está clase de cosas eran una mierda. No se refería a la comida por supuesto, para su desgracia tenía que reconocer que era buena cocinando y que se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero le atormentaban las mariposas que sentía en el estómago cada que la rubia sonreía o era buena con él y con su amigo el gato sabelotodo… quizá lo estaba envenenando.

O quizá era una bruja y lo estaba hechizando. La verdad ya no tenía la menor idea.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, acercándose demasiado a él. Estiró una mano hasta su frente y checó su temperatura, para ser apartada de un manotazo segundos después.

—¡Qué estás haciendo! —gritó alejándose lo más que pudo de ella.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—¡Dímelo tú, estás actuando extraño! Por lo regular cuando te ofrezco comida te la comes en centésimas de segundo, y cuando no te la doy ¡incluso esculcas mi bolso! Y ahora no haces más que verme como un idiota. ¿Qué sucede?

Natsu abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Sin embargo se sonrojó.

Ese fue el turno de Lucy para sorprenderse.

—Natsu, ¿en serio te encuentras bien? —preguntó tentativamente. Llevaba poco conociéndolo, y no podía verlo más que _casualmente_ una vez a la semana… Bueno, no tan casualmente si tenía que admitir. Sus clases habían cambiado de horario hace más de un mes, pero todavía seguía levantándose temprano ese día de la semana fingiendo ir a la escuela para poder verlo.

No entendía muy bien como había pasado, pero la primera vez que lo vio inmediatamente se sintió tentada a acercarse, como un extraño preludio.

Y lo había hecho, sin saber que esperar, se había aproximado.

En ese entonces fue grosero y su aura había sido peligrosa, pero después de que notara que él no era _tan malo_ y de que ella se acomidiera lo suficiente como para regalarle su almuerzo, él había sonreído. A través de las manchas de mugre y sangre le había visto sonreír de una forma que aún ahora no lograba olvidar. Nunca se había considerado especialmente vulnerable a los encantos de un hombre, pero él había sonreído como un niño.

Su corazón no había podido soportarlo.

El jueves siguiente ella se levantaría temprano, aún si no tenía que hacerlo, para ver sí quizá aparecía… su experimento daría frutos positivos pues para su completa alegría, él se mostraría de nuevo.

Al pensarlo Lucy también se sonrojó.

Ambos permanecieron completamente en silencio, sin saber que decir.

—Aye —maulló Happy y ambos voltearon a mirarlo.

—¡No, no es cierto! —gritaron al unísono, entendiendo la burla implícita del felino. Fue sólo un segundo, pero a ambos les pareció ver al gato sonreír.

En ese momento el autobús que se llevaba a Lucy arribó.

La rubia recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a montar el trasporte, pero fue inesperadamente detenida por una mano.

—¿Volverás el próximo jueves, verdad? —preguntó en un gruñido.

Lucy lo miró, sonriendo.

—Sí —dijo, se acercó y poniéndose de puntitas, le regaló un beso ligero en la mejilla.

Natsu se sonrojó enteramente, ella podría jurar que faltó poco para que se prendiera en llamas.

—¡Qué estás haciendo! —exclamó de nuevo, dando pataletas de disgusto y vergüenza. La rubia sólo le sacó la lengua antes de subirse al autobús y marcharse.

—Aye —volvió a maullar y él entendió a la perfección.

—Cállate, Happy, no eres quién para hablar —farfulló—. Esto no me hace niña o mariquita... por-por-que —había querido decir "porque no me gusta", pero sus palabras se había atorado en su garganta, haciendo su cara arder más que antes.

Suspiró derrotado, no tenía remedio.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la banca e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Luego sonrió como idiota, no pudo evitarlo, simplemente lo hizo. Aun si Gray lo asesinaba al llegar a su dormitorio por no haberlo despertado antes de marcharse o si Erza lo descuartizaba por haber faltado otra vez, incluso aún teniendo que desviarse de su camino y madrugar, tenía que admitir que había valido la pena.

Su sonrisa se amplió. La rareza no era tan mala.

•


	7. Sleepless beauty

Según mis cuentas y mis borradores desapareciendo, sólo me queda una historia más, lo que significa que está colección no tarda en acabarse. A menos que se me ocurra algo más, pero no creo. De hecho está colección debió acabarse hace dos capítulos atrás, más o menos, pero se me ocurrieron más ideas y se alargó un poco, pero se me han acabado x'D.

Así que por mi parte sus raciones NaLu, se verán cortadas dentro de poco :mala:

Este escrito es un poco diferente a lo que vengo haciendo, se basa más que nada en diálogos y saltos de tiempo/escena.

Espero que me digan que tal quedó, con palabras por favor, yo no habló el idioma de los "favoritos" y "alertas" D:

Y de nuevo, muchas gracias a las personas que me animaron con sus palabras la vez pasada, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron ;3;

* * *

**Título:** Sleepless beauty  
**Género:** Humor/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 1510  
**Disclaimer: **Natsu es mío y también Lucy, Trollshima no se la merece después de lo que le hizo *llora* LOL, lo demás es de Hiro Mashima (?)

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos  
**_«Dirty little secrets»_

**VII**

**Sleepless beauty**

•

•

—Lucy —una voz la llamó desde la ventana de su casa y la maga se congeló en su sitio.

_¡No! ¡Mil veces no! Ya lo había permitido ayer y el día anterior a eso, y ya no lo haría, ya no, no, no y…_

—¡No! —exclamó.

Ambos intrusos se la quedaron viendo seriamente.

—¿No qué? —preguntó inocentemente el Exceed.

—No, ya los dejé dormir suficiente en mi casa, ¡vayan a dormir a otro lado! —espetó señalando la puerta, luego se dio cuenta que habían entrado por la ventana, _de nuevo_—. ¡Y dejen de entrar por la ventana!

—¡Natsu! Lucy nos está echando, ¿dónde se supone que dormiremos? —lloriqueó el pequeño gato, abrazándose dramáticamente a su padre adoptivo.

—No llores, Happy, ya encontraremos otro sitio…—respondió el mago de fuego—. O simplemente podemos dormir en casa, no está tan mal, no tiene la puerta porque Taurus la derribó, la hamaca se hizo pedazos por culpa de Cáncer, hay un hoyo en medio hecho por Virgo y está medio inundada por un ataque de Acuarius, pero técnicamente aún podemos usarla, es nuestra casa después de todo…

Esta vez fue el turno de Lucy de llorar. Definitivamente tenía que ir a clases de manejo de la ira y dejar de invocar a sus espíritus cada que _el idiota_ la hiciera enojar, sino se quedarían en su casa para siempre y ella jamás volvería conciliar el sueño.

* * *

—¡Duerman en el suelo!

—¡Pero ahí está la cama!

Y a ese argumento ya no hubo nada más que discutir.

* * *

—¡Natsu, muévete me estás aplastando! ¡No puedo respirar, Natsu!

* * *

—Ya está. Ustedes duerman en la cama y yo dormiré en el suelo.

—¿Segura? Tu trasero se congelará…

—¡Ya para con lo de mi trasero! ¡Me da igual!

Dos horas pasarían antes de que Lucy trepara a la cama temblando.

_Estúpido invierno, estúpida nieve, estúpida temperatura bajo cero grados._

_Estúpido calor que se apelmaza en su rostro a pesar de estar muriéndose de frío._

* * *

—¡Lucy cuéntame un cuento!

—Había una vez una hermosa princesa que quería dormir, pero no podía porque dos idiotas se la pasan molestándola en su casa…

—¡Natsu, Lucy está siendo mala conmigo!

* * *

Un gritó agudo fue escuchado por toda Magnolia, excepto, quizá, por el mago que dormía a su lado.

—Tu mano en mi ci-cintura, ¡Natsu! ¡Quítate! ¡Happy, ayuda!

* * *

—Si vuelves a golpearme mientras duermes, envenenaré tu comida.

Natsu se estremeció, asintiendo frenéticamente.

* * *

—Oye Conejita, ¿dónde está Salamander? —preguntó Gazille, acercándose a la mesa que compartían la maga de espíritus estelares y la de escritura sólida.

—No ha venido al gremio —respondió sencillamente la rubia.

—Eso ya lo sé, por eso te pregunto dónde está —replicó.

Levy paseó su mirada de uno a otro, podía sentir la confusión y extraña tensión que emanaba de Lucy.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo?

Dragón y Conejita se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de que Lucy pudiera escuchar las alarmas en su cabeza. No debió preguntar, sus instintos ahora se lo gritaban. Comenzó a sudar, tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento sobre el rumbo de la conversación, pero toda la anticipación a la tragedia no la prepararía lo suficiente ante las palabras que seguirían:

—¿No eres su pareja? —inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

Lucy se hubiera ido de espaldas de no ser porque Levy la había sujetado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡No! ¿Po-po-por qué? ¡No!—tartamudeó, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Por "qué" preguntas? —dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. Apestas a él. Eres su pareja, ¿no? Todo su aroma está en ti —espetó como la cosa más natural del planeta—. ¿No es cierto? —agregó, esta vez dirigiéndose a la pequeña dragon slayer que desde no muy lejos los observaba con desconcierto.

Lucy se coloreó de pies a cabeza de rojo e instintivamente volteó a mirar a Wendy para confirmar lo que Gazille decía, la niña no hizo más que sonrojarse a su vez y bajar la cabeza como respuesta.

Levy casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de la rubia, aunque siendo sincera no era necesario escucharlos para entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, todos ellos estaban escritos sobre su rostro. Sonrió, los _"no es cierto"_, _"es mentira"_, _"nosotros sólo somos amigos"_ estaban ahí, al igual que la vergüenza y el sentimiento que se empeñaba en negar. Parecía ser que Lucy era la última en enterarse de lo que todo Fairy Tail ya sabía.

—No-no es lo que parece —dijo atropelladamente—. Está conmigo, porque destruí su casa… Sólo duermo en el mismo cuarto que él, ¡dormir! ¡Es normal! ¡Somos compañeros, nada más!

El dragon slayer levantó una ceja. Iba a decir que por dormir en el mismo sitio no se impregnaba el olor, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, el aroma de la persona que buscaba llegó hasta su nariz.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de nuevo y el dragón de fuego apareció con su característica sonrisa. Gazille gruñó una palabrota antes de dirigirse hasta él, quizá, _muy probablemente,_ a quejarse con él de que "_su_ conejita" no era muy buena dando información sobre su paradero.

Lucy se sonrojó más sí era físicamente posible.

Ojala la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

* * *

—¡Natsu duerme en el suelo! Todos en el gremio piensan qué… ¡Natsu, despierta!

Sus gritos no funcionarían, él ya estaba completamente dormido sobre el suave colchón.

* * *

_Oh, bueno_, ya había descubierto la manera de que Natsu dejará de roncar y de golpearla fuera de la cama. Aunque, ojala hubiera _otra _forma. Si la cabeza rosada permanecía demasiado tiempo acurrucada en el hueco de _su _hombro y las manos grandes y bronceadas se quedaban en su cadera y cintura, definitivamente ya no volvería a dormir nunca de nuevo… espera, ¡eso no era lo más importante! Ya jamás se casaría, nadie querría tomarla como esposa.

Lucy volvió a llorar.

* * *

Era tarde.

Lo cierto es que no quería llegar pronto a casa, así que se había quedado en la barra con Mirajane hasta que las excusas se le acabaron. Al mirar desde la calle, notó que las luces de su departamento estaban apagadas, alegrándola. Si Natsu y Happy ya estaba dormidos para cuando ella llegará todo era más fácil.

Abrió la puerta y en lugar de encender la luz de la habitación, prendió la lámpara de su escritorio, notando en ese instante que su cama estaba vacía.

Fue inesperado encontrarla así pero más inesperado fue el hueco que se iba formando en el interior de su pecho. Se sintió de repente sola, triste y vacía… hasta que un ronquido hizo eco en las paredes.

Lucy se sobresaltó y rápidamente prendió la luz de la habitación completa. Vislumbrando entonces el cuerpo del mago de fuego y su fiel compañero tirados en el suelo.

La rubia resopló ante el susto, pero no pudo ignorar el alivió que sintió al verlos. La cama estaba tendida por lo que comprendía lo que implicaba que estuvieran en el suelo. Ya lo habían hecho antes, la estaban esperando.

Volvió a resoplar, aunque una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, de repente todo eso ya no era tan malo.

* * *

_Se retractaba, esto era malo._

—Y entonces, una vez que Natsu abraza a Lucy, no vuelve a soltarla hasta el día siguiente —comentó alegre el pequeño gato, dándole un mordisco a su pescado-soborno.

Las mujeres a su alrededor rieron, unas pícaramente, otras tímidamente, Mirajane y Juvia casi se desmayan –ambas por razones diferentes–, la rubia por su parte rezó porque un rayo le cayera encima, cosa que no sucedió.

_Dios debía odiarla mucho._

* * *

Lucy empezaba a creer que moriría. Si seguía como iba un día de estos definitivamente se despediría de este mundo, aunque ya no sabía si por los infartos que le daba Natsu cada que la sujetaba inconscientemente contra su pecho o por la falta del sueño mismo.

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucy?

La chica se estremeció al escuchar la voz masculina adormilada y por la sorpresa, rompió la punta de su pluma.

—Quiero terminar este capítulo —dijo, revolviendo entre sus cosas en busca de algo nuevo para poder escribir.

—¿No dormirás?

—Quizá no.

El silencio cayó entre ambos hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar.

—Natsu, deberías regresar a casa. Hace tiempo que terminaron de arreglarla… así qué…

—¿No te gusta dormir con nosotros?

Lucy tembló al notar el tono triste.

—¡No, no es eso! —se giró rápidamente, arrepintiéndose después al darse cuenta que el mago estaba sentado sobre la cama y qué había decidido no usar playera para dormir.

_Diablos._

La rubia volvió a su posición original, intentando detener el correr nervioso y apresurado de su corazón.

—No es eso —repitió suavemente—. Só-sólo que ya me cansé que me digan _"la Conejita de Salamander" _o _"la chica de Natsu"—_murmuró con un hilo de voz, sonrojándose furiosamente, al repetir sus más recientes apodos.

Hubo de nuevo un silencio, pero estaba vez fue el turno de Natsu para hablar:

—¿Y no lo eres?

La punta de la pluma de Lucy se volvió a romper.

Ya no volvería a dormir en lo que le quedaba de vida.

•


	8. Sólo amigos

¿Ustedes saben cuál es el verdadero mensaje de la novela de William Shakespeare, "Romeo y Julieta"? Lo cierto es que no tiene nada que ver con amor trágico-romántico, ni la fuerza del amor, ni nada parecido, sino más bien el mensaje era mucho más simple, "el amor adolescente no triunfa"… si piensan lo contrario el buen William de seguro está revolcándose en su tumba xD.

Btw, recordando eso y escuchando _Just be friends, Don't speak _y una serie de canciones deprimentes, pensé que está colección estaba llena de fluffy y sentimientos esponjosos, así que decidí hacer algo _diferente_.

Bwajajajajajaja, ¡sufran! He estado inspirada por los últimos capítulos del manga. Bah, lo cierto es que se me da bien el drama, al menos eso creo pero hace dos años que no escribo nada dramático por lo que puede que al final no logre trasmitir gran cosa, pero bueno.

A esta colección le quedan exactamente dos historias más (no se alarmen, las siguientes sí son rosas xD), ésta y la última son un regalo de mi parte a todas las lindas personas que me dejan un review, saber de ustedes me hace muy feliz, en serio gracias y a los que sólo me "siguen", deberé decirles que por fin comprendo porque no me dejan review, no puedo enojarme con ustedes, no si lo más seguro es que no tengan dedos para escribir (':

Sí, hoy amanecí de trollA y no me da pena escribirlo xD!

* * *

**Título:** Sólo amigos  
**Género:** Hurt/ Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 671  
**Disclaimer: **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, dragon slayer vs. dragon slayer *se fangirlea* Sólo por eso, hoy Fairy Tail le pertenece enteramente al TrollMaster, Mashima Hiro (L).

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos  
**_«Dirty little secrets»_

**VIII**

**Sólo amigos**

•

•

Hay cosas que simplemente se rompen, como el cristal, como el papel, como la ropa después de mucho uso. Hay cosas que simplemente dejan de funcionar, no porque no quieras que funcionen, no porque lo estés saboteando, sino porque te das cuenta que nada dura para siempre y que la eternidad es una mentira creada para no morir en vida, para continuar respirando.

Y aquí estaba una mentira más, la más grande todas.

Apretó los puños, conteniendo el aliento, rehusándose a soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No quería verlo a la cara porque sabía que no resistiría demasiado, pero lo hizo, quebrarse ahora no era una opción.

—No te quiero, no de la forma que tú deseas.

Fue simple, fue llano y con eso rompió su corazón.

Justo lo que quería.

Él la miró, sólo un instante, lo suficiente como para digerirlo, para estar seguro que no era una mentira. Y cuando lo estuvo, cuando su respuesta fue clara y contundente, se desgarró, como el papel, como el cristal, sólo permaneciendo unido por inercia, por necesidad.

Guardaron silencio. Él desvió la vista lejos de los ojos almendrados que buscaban los suyos intentado decir algo más, pero no la dejó.

—Ya veo —dijo débilmente, su voz sonó quebrada pero logró alzar la vista de nuevo y sonrió, como lo hacía siempre que quería convencerla de algo, como cuando quería animarla, como cuando hacía una travesura.

Lucy sintió que moría.

—Pero siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?

La rubia no pudo más, bajó la mirada e intentó desaparecer, intentó no respirar, no llorar, no quebrarse.

_No morir…_

Asintió. El joven retrocedió, siguió sonriendo torpemente e instantes después se despidió de ella. Antes de que alcanzara a alejarse lo suficiente, la muchacha pudo ver sus ojos, el brillo que siempre resplandecía en ellos, ahora estaba marchito, deseó gritar y entregarse al arrepentimiento, pero sólo se mantuvo quieta viéndolo marchar.

Cuando estuvo sola un relámpago brilló en el cielo antes de que un trueno estremeciera la tierra. Rió con ironía y tal como un reclamo de las nubes grises sobre su cabeza, comenzó a llover, fría, violentamente.

_Eres tan estúpida…_

El labio comenzó a temblarle. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó por fin a la tierra. Llevó sus manos desesperadamente a la cara intentado borrar las gotas saladas que se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia.

—Natsu —susurró como una plegaría—. Natsu —repitió, sintiendo el nombre tan lejano, tan amargo, tan impronunciable.

Como si el cielo cruento respondiera a su llamado con sátira, la lluvia arreció, empapándola, castigándola con las pesadas gotas, calándole los huesos.

Lo amaba tanto, tanto, que prefería morir a seguir viviendo si algo llegaba a lastimarlo. Un día simplemente había entendido que no deseaba que nada lo hiriera, no quería que nada malo le pasara. Él era la clase de personas que se partía el alma para proteger algo que consideran preciado, había sido testigo de ello en incontables ocasiones, pero ya no más, no podía soportarlo.

_No más. No más. No más._

Si no podía estar a la altura, si no podía ser un apoyo, no deseaba ser protegida, no quería ser cuidada, más que nada, deseaba protegerlo, que estuviera a salvo, que fuera feliz. Ella era sólo un estorbo, siempre lo había sido y aunque quiso engañarse pensado que aún así podía permanecer a su lado, sabía que era imposible. Por eso había decidido nunca ser preciada para él, nunca hacer que la amara más que como una amiga_, nunca…_ Aún así, él le había dicho todo aquello, hinchando su corazón de felicidad que no podía corresponder, desgarrando la fachada de _sólo amigos _que había estado protegiendo.

Gimió.

Él podría seguir adelante, sólo esta vez, ella le haría esa última herida, él siempre podía levantarse sin importar la situación, sin importar que tan difícil o doloroso fuera, siempre, pero ella…

Escuchó algo romperse, supuso que era su alma.

—Natsu. Natsu, ¡Natsu! —repitió, grito, clamó, desgarrando su garganta, su pecho y su corazón.

Estaba rota y por siempre lo estaría.

•


	9. Querida

Um, hey, tiempo sin leernos xD. Tengo muy buenas excusas que ofrecer, como por ejemplo, mi fin de curso, la muerte de mi computadora tiempo después, la muerte de mi inspiración, mi huelga como escritora y luego el inicio de mi nuevo curso... Mi computadora nunca quedó bien y esa es la razón del porque he vuelto, quiero terminar lo más que pueda antes de que quede completamente inservible, eso y que quiero dejar esta colección de fluffy terminada antes de que empiecen a pasar cosas _malas_ en FT y pueda escribir de todo menos fluffy, deseo estar en mi nube rosa lo mas que pueda...

LOL, gracias por leer~ Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en un tiempo no muy largo... Pero no prometo nada xD.

* * *

**Título:** Querida  
**Género:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 1170  
**Disclaimer: **Natsu es hot, literalmente… y Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima xDDD.

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos  
**_«Dirty little secrets»_

**IX**

**Querida**

•

•

Lucy era una chica rara.

Natsu lo supo desde el momento que los invitó a él y Happy a comer aunque nunca hicieron algo para merecerlo. Y lo confirmó cuando, después de unirse al gremio, soltaba los comentarios más extraños que hubiese oído jamás. A pesar de la normalidad que aparentaba, la rubia era una mezcla de cualidades que nunca había visto en nadie y que sin embargo, lo atraían hacía ella. Su risa, sus gritos y su sin fin de muecas eran tan diferentes que sentía que no podía dejarla sola o se perdería de algo nuevo, quería siempre estar cerca, atraído como por un imán…

_Como una mosca a la dulce miel…_

Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué él tenía que ser la mosca?

Sin duda los dragones eran mucho más geniales que una insignificante mosca y eso de comer basura era grotesco incluso para él, la carne era sin duda más deliciosa. Las moscas eran pequeñas en comparación de un dragón y no hablemos del poder, ¿cómo podría hacerle frente a Gray si era del tamaño de un chícharo? Él tenía que vencer algún día a Erza, Laxus y Gildarts y siendo una mosca nunca lo conseguiría.

¡Ser un dragón era un millón de veces mejor que ser una mosca…!

…

Espera… ¿por qué diablos estaba pensado en moscas en un principio?

_Ah, sí…_

—Hey, Lucy.

—¿Sí? —respondió la muchacha distraídamente, intentado no perder el equilibrio, como de costumbre se balanceaba sobre la orilla del río que atravesaba la ciudad.

Natsu abrió la boca para decir su idea sobre las moscas o discutir la genialidad de los dragones, pero la cerró súbitamente. Observó a Lucy –que no le prestaba la menor atención– balanceándose, su silueta estaba perfilada a la media luz del atardecer y su cabello resplandecía con los últimos rayos del sol, la imagen era como mirar un espectro, casi etérea.

Tragó saliva mientras una idea salvaje cruzaba por su mente, _quizá… sólo sí quizá las hadas realmente existían debían verse como Lucy en ese momento_.

Se sintió contener el aliento, queriendo decir algo que de su boca no salió, y de repente, como una llamarada naciendo desde las profundidades de su estómago, escupió las primeras palabras que pasaron por su mente:

—Te quiero.

—Sí, yo ta... —la rubia se congeló en su sitio y volteó a mirarlo con completo horror—. ¿Qué?

—¿Huh? —el muchacho parpadeó confundido, abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar, pero en lugar de palabras un bufido escapó de sus labios, luego otro más y otro, hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada.

La imagen que tenía delante de él era única.

Lucy tenía la cara roja, la boca abierta de una forma graciosa y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de su lugar.

_¡A eso era lo que se refería cuando la llamaba rara!_

Lágrimas de diversión comenzaron a salir de los ojos del mago y comenzó a retorcerse, sin poder contener la risa.

—¡Tu-tu cara…! —exclamó sosteniéndose el estómago.

Lucy lo miró estupefacta, se llevó una mano al rostro y comprendió porque se reía, cada célula de su cuerpo ardía de vergüenza… _de furia_. Apretó los puños y se preparó para asentarle una patada que a sus generaciones futuras aún les dolería, pero fue esquivada y la siguiente y la qué fue detrás de esa.

—¡No bromees con esa clase de cosas! —exclamó, aún intentando asentarle un golpe, una patada, un puñetazo, incluso un pellizco hubiera servido, pero nada logró darle. Lucy gruñó con frustración, él sólo sonreía—. ¡Ábrete puerta dorada del Le…! —espetó, al ver que sus intentos de darle una paliza fallaban, optó por usar su magia, pero antes de conseguirlo la mano que sujetaba la llave fue sostenida en el aire.

Sus cuerpos se tocaron. Lucy pudo sentir el calor del joven irradiando sobre el suyo, de nuevo enrojeció, aunque sabía que entre la furia y vergüenza esta vez se inclinaba más del lado de esa última.

—Natsu… —siseó queriendo sonar amenazante, su intento no resultaría más que un avergonzado gemido. El joven la observaba tan misteriosamente que Lucy no pudo evitar rehuir de su mirada, deseaba poder aplacar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y desesperadamente pensar en la situación como otro de sus malentendidos, creer eso era mucho más fácil que creer en cualquier otra cosa…

—No estoy bromeando —afirmó, serio de muerte.

La situación se convirtió casi en una comedia. Lucy abrió la boca incrédulamente, respirando como un pez fuera del agua mientras lo miraba con renovado horror; y aunque estaba pálida como un fantasma, sus mejillas se encendieron como faroles de navidad.

Él por su parte, sólo se limitó a sonreír.

El dragón era capaz de escuchar el corazón acelerado de la pobre muchacha y de oler el suave aroma a miel y avena exudando de su piel con nerviosismo. Lucy sin duda era una chica rara, sólo ella entre todas las personas hubiera sido capaz de lograr que dijera involuntariamente aquello que su corazón guardaba, aquél pequeño secretito que lo hacía pensar en cosas estúpidas de repente y que le hacía creer en hadas.

Su sonrisa se amplió. Riendo divertido acortó la distancia y sin siquiera titubear se inclinó ágilmente para depositar un casto beso sobre la frente de la muchacha.

En ese momento, la realidad golpeó a Lucy tan fuerte que la hizo trastabillar.

La suave calidez de los labios del mago de fuego sobre la piel de su frente la dejó indefensa. Boqueó, sus cuerdas vocales formaron palabras sin sentido pero ninguna encontró su camino hacia afuera, todas se quedaron atascadas en su garganta mientras su mente quedaba en blanco, las piernas le fallaron y de repente el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a una velocidad inaguantable, su vista se nubló... Todo dejó de tener sentido y ha parecerse más a un sueño excitante y feliz, a la vez que aterrador y desconocido...

Y aún así, a pesar de lo esperado y de la reacción que normalmente tendría, una curiosa y tímida sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios.

El tiempo comenzó a andar más rápido, quizá más lento, su razón comenzaba a perderse en los límites de la misma, mientras su corazón se anegaba de algo que jamás creyó posible y que nunca esperó.

En sus últimos instantes de conciencia escuchó una voz llamándola y sintió la calidez de unos brazos sosteniendo su peso. Todo era tan repentino, tan inesperado, que su _alma de doncella_ simplemente no había podido soportarlo, no cuando ahora se sabía querida por alguien, no cuando el amor aletargado en su pecho comenzaba a despertar.

Caería inconsciente pensando que no había podido responder absolutamente nada a su _'te quiero'_, poco sabía que ya lo había dicho todo con tan sólo su rostro, pasando a convertirse en ese preciso instante en el amado tesoro de un dragón.

Natsu suspiró, sólo había sido un beso en la frente, no quería imaginar que hubiera sucedido si hubiese intentado más.

_Oh, bueno, qué más daba, algún día tendría que despertar._

•


	10. Bad medicine

¿Vieron el nuevo capítulo del manga? _NaLu, NaLu everywhere! Go Natsu, go and save your woman!_ xDDD

¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo :3! Y como les comenté antes, éste es el último one-shot de esta colección… bueno, en realidad no. Resulta que en el camino a terminar estas historias se me ocurrieron dos más, _'Querida' _fue una de ellas y _'Bad medicine'_ es otra, no tengo fecha exacta para concluir _'Dirty little secrets'_, pero bueno, supongo que terminará cuando tenga que terminar, lol.

Por lo mientras, espero seguir leyéndolos por aquí. Esta historia se me ocurrió, por… no sé, tenía ganas de escribir algo así xDDD. Espero que les guste, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola, además que la canción de Bon Jovi _'Bad medicine'_ pegaba tan bien con lo que quería trasmitir que casi muero de gusto... es lo más _hot_ que he escrito en mi vida, lololol... me encantará saber que les pareció :'3

* * *

**Título:** Bad medicine  
**Género:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Número de palabras:** 1599  
**Disclaimer: **Era justo y necesario que intentara escribir algo así, lol. Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima o eso dice él, xDDD.

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos  
**_«Dirty little secrets»_

**X**

**Bad medicine**

•

•

No tenía la menor idea de como había llegado a esta situación.

Se recordaba vagamente a sí mismo entrando por la ventana, resbalar con la cáscara de una banana –que seguramente él mismo había dejado ahí, pero no lo admitiría– y después, sentir el impacto contra el piso. La caída no había sido realmente fuerte como para quedar inconsciente pero, eso precisamente sucedió, no por el golpe sin embargo, sino debido al impacto de algo a lo que nunca había prestado verdadera atención...

El intoxicante aroma a almendras y miel.

Por supuesto que lo había percibido antes, hubiera sido una burla para sus sentidos de dragón haberlo pasado por alto, pero nunca la caricia del aroma en su nariz fue tan potente, tan extraordinaria. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con una fuerza tal que creyó que se saldría, su vista se nubló, para después darle paso a un calor abrasador como nunca antes sintió en su vida. Las altas temperaturas no deberían ser capaces de afectarlo, _¡por Mavis, era un dragon slayer de fuego!_ Y aún así, cuando menos lo notó, el ardor se volvió tan insoportable que no pudo controlarse, había soltado un rugido cuando la presión en su pecho se intensificó y luego simplemente perdió la conciencia.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera de combate, ni la verdadera razón del porque sucedió –aunque ya comenzaba a darse una idea–, sólo podía estar seguro del ahora, de la delicadeza y suavidad, de la sensación cálida y delirante de la piel cremosa bajo el tacto de sus manos y del roce de sus colmillos en los tiernos y jugosos labios.

_Esto estaba mal... de muchas, malas y deliciosas, formas..._

Bajó la nariz hasta el hueco de su hombro e inspiró fuertemente el embriagante aroma. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? ¿Cómo había podido resistir durante todo este tiempo? Sacó la lengua e hizo pequeños caminos por la virginal tez, la sintió estremecerse a su tacto mientras entrecortados suspiros salían de su boca.

Diablos, jamás antes pensó que algo así pudiera hacerlo tan feliz, llenar su pecho de calor y vitalidad, como si acabara de devorar la llama más poderosa.

Se alejó un poco y la miró, sus orbes acarameladas todavía tenían ese brillo de confusión, de no tener idea –ella tampoco– de cómo las cosas habían desembocado en esto, pero además, brillaban con otra cosa, algo que hizo acelerar su pulso; estaba la promesa, quizá el deseo, sus mejillas naturalmente rosas ahora contaban con el color escarlata de las manzanas, su respiración pesada, sus labios rojos e incitantes, ofrendados a él como dos trozos de una fruta que no se supone debería estar probando, se lo gritaban, cada poro lo murmuraba, no lo detendría, cada beso que le robaba lo decía, cada vez que bajaba a tomar un poco de ella podía sentir su tímida entrega, el secreto, la espera...

Sin siquiera poder contenerse la besó una vez más, fuertemente, posesivamente, hambriento de más, como un hombre desesperado por agua, condenado a beber del mar, jamás tendría suficiente, mientras más tomará más desearía, hasta su inevitable fin.

Deslizó las manos por la suave piel una vez más, acariciando, disfrutando de ella como un condenado, el calor aumentó, su conciencia comenzó a nublarse por el deseo, ante los estremecimientos y el embriagador aroma, pero antes de enloquecer, la voz de Gray lo ató a la cordura.

_"Eso te sacas por haberte enamorado" _Reverberó en su cabeza.

Estúpido Gray.

No entendió la frase en ese entonces y le había parecido repulsiva por el simple hecho de que el mago de hielo lo miró con simpatía mientras golpeaba su espalda en un gesto amigable. Luego vendrían las demás preguntas, _¿enamorado?_ ¿Enamorado de quién? ¿Sí él estuviera enamorado lo sabría, no?

Pero no pudo contar con eso. A lo largo de su vida había recibido varios comentarios que no pudo comprender, pero entre ellos, ese fue de los más ilógicos y extraños que escucharía. Claro, sí no contaba los _"Más vale que usen protección"_ de Cana, _"Es de hombres enamorarse"_ de Elfman, los lloriqueos de Loke mientras murmuraba palabras inconexas de las que sólo pudo rescatar _"Lucy, no, porque, ese idiota, robara, no, injusto, pureza, nono"_ o el más directo –y terrorífico– _"Si le pones una mano encima a Lucy antes del matrimonio, personalmente me haré cargo de dejarte sin descendencia"_ que le había dado Erza.

En ese entonces no entendió la declaración de la maga acorazada –ni la razón de las otras tantas– y se había limitado a asentir frenéticamente. Joder, debía proteger las joyas de la familia, le prometió a Igneel darle nietos algún día...

Ahora era cuando era capaz de sumar 2+2.

Durante meses estuvo sintiéndose mareado, como si el suelo hubiese cobrado vida propia transformándose en un mortal carrusel, en su estómago se instaló la sensación molesta de aleteos y desde la profundidad de sus entrañas había nacido un calor que por más que se esforzaba no podía controlar. Hoy, cuando simplemente fue a visitar a Lucy, porque extrañamente estar con ella era de las pocas cosas que lo calmaban, terminó inconsciente en el suelo y después ahí mismo, oprimiendo el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo y devorándola como el manjar más suculento.

Era mal momento para darse cuenta que todos en el gremio se percataron antes que él de lo que sucedía y para qué todas las palabras que le dijeron en ese entonces comenzaran a cobrar sentido.

_Estúpidos instintos de dragón._

En su inconsciencia tenía imágenes nubladas –pero bastante sensitivas– del origen del olor, a almendras y miel, acercarse, pavonearse a su alrededor con dulce y tentadora sorna, lo siguiente que sabría es que la había capturado entre sus brazos, tomando de ella cosas que no sabía que quería.

El peor castigo por su incompetencia fue darse cuenta que Lucy no haría nada por detenerlo, al principio había estado completamente inmóvil, quizá algo asustada y sorprendida, pero realmente no duró demasiado, fue testigo de como tiernamente se abría a él, respondiendo cándidamente a cada caricia, suspirando por cada beso, entregándose completamente a él, sin guardarse nada para ella misma.

Él sintió su corazón enloquecer, sufriendo oleadas de calidez y felicidad por la correspondencia, haciendo al mismo tiempo la pelea por contenerse –de volver a sus cabales– cada vez mas difícil.

Deslizó una mano por el suave costado, delineó el contorno de su estómago y comenzó su viaje hasta la piel blanca de su pierna, si no hacía algo ahora ya no habría marcha atrás.

_"... personalmente me haré cargo de dejarte sin descendencia…"_

Vaciló un momento recordando la promesa de Erza, se congeló en su sitio y miró a Lucy, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y suspiraba. La palpitación de todo su cuerpo –la necesidad por clamarla– se hizo más fuerte, pero cuando de nuevo iba a apresar sus labios las palabras de la maga se repitieron desde el fondo de su conciencia.

_"_…_me haré cargo de dejarte sin descendencia…"_

Tragó fuertemente, las manos le temblaron un poco.

_"_… _sin descendencia…"_

—¡No puedo! —exclamó horrorizado, parándose de golpe.

A la rubia le tomaría un par de segundos darse cuenta que el dragón había abandonado su tarea de _mimarla_ y se había puesto de pie, yendo de aquí para allá. Lucy se sonrojaría fuertemente al darse cuenta de que estaba decepcionada.

—¡No quiero morir, Lucy! —gritó alzando las manos al cielo con desesperación.

—¿Huh? —la muchacha parpadeó sin comprender.

—Si Erza se entera… si… —Natsu se detuvo en su perorata, la miró, sonrojada, apenas con aliento y la ropa mal puesta. Tragó saliva, _quizá sólo un poco más… solo un poquito... poquito nunca ha hecho mal a nadie... ¿no?_

Tragó saliva de nuevo.

—¡Erza me hará puré! —espetó, admitiéndose sólo así mismo que _poquito_ no sería suficiente, no ahora que se había dado cuenta que la medicina para todos sus males siempre estuvo ahí, lo que esa chica significaba para él; pero por experiencia, sabía que Erza jamás decía nada en vano, sí había dicho _sin descendencia_ entonces significaba no nietos para su padre. Volvió a dar vueltas en círculos—. ¡No puedo, Lucy! ¡Le he prometido nietos a Igneel! ¡_Debemos_ darle nietos a Igneel!

La maga se paralizaría al escuchar la última frase. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, sintiendo como el calor de todo su cuerpo abandonaba sus miembros y se apelmazaba en su rostro.

—¿Huh? —repitió, fue todo lo que su –ahora vuelto malteada– cerebro le permitió decir.

Natsu seguía en lo suyo –casi fabricando una zanja en el suelo de madera– se detenía, la miraba, vacilaba y volvía a dar vueltas, murmuraba o gritaba cosas sobre su muerte a manos de Erza y repetía el proceso, realmente estaba pasando un mal rato cavilando sobre el asunto pero debía pensar en el futuro, ser maduro y esperar.

_Esperar._

Miró a Lucy.

_... esperar..._

El aroma lo golpeó otra vez.

_... esperar..._

La muchacha tenía la cara más roja, los labios ligeramente abiertos.

_Esperar..._

Tan comible…

_... esperar..._

Diablos, ¿cuando se había acercado tanto a ella?

_Esperar..._

¿Y por qué sus manos la estaban tocando de nuevo?

_Esperar..._

Vio sus ojos brillar, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

_... espe... rar..._

_Mierda._

_Adiós futuros nietos de Igneel_.

La tomó en sus brazos, bebió otra vez de sus suaves labios, deteniéndose un solo instante cuando una nueva idea surcara su mente. Sonreiría contra la piel de Lucy mientras la clamaba como suya. Quizá en el futuro no sería capaz de darle nietos al viejo dragón de fuego pero, definitivamente, nadie había dicho nada sobre el ahora.

•


	11. Chocolate caliente

¡Volví! Después de diez mil años, una computadora muerta, inspiración asesinada, final de cuatrimestre y stuff, por fin volví.

JOOOOOOOOOOODER. ¡Por fin! Esta es mi primera historia de Fairy Tail, ever, era un microrelato, no tenía más de 150 palabras en un principio y lo escribí antes del 14 de febrero, ¡hace meses! xD Pero sentía que le faltaba algo, así que decidí dejarla para después y arreglarla, entonces empecé a escribir y escribir y escribir e hice un montón de incoherencias siendo que esta historia era bastante sencilla en un principio, se me ocurría un argumento y terminaba creyéndolo ridículo, se me ocurría otro y era feo y así, por más que me esforzaba esta historia simplemente no podía quedar, pero hoy antes de quedarme dormida, pensé _"esta es tu primera historia de Fairy tail ¿en serio vas a cambiarla tanto? ¿Por qué no la dejas para la posteridad? Después de todo con esta pequeñísima historia empezaste en el fandom"_. Y es cierto, es mi primer bebé, no podía hacerle eso, así que decidí volver al inicio, simplificarlo todo, volver al origen y sólo lo hice un poquito más amplio, ha crecido, pero sigue siendo mi primer bebé *llora*. Ahora es más bonito (eso creo), pero sigue siendo aquella primera historia que les trajo a ustedes muchas otras más, debe quedar en esta colección (;

Debo decirlo, la siguiente historia, la número XII, será el cierre de _Pequeños sucios secretos_, intenté varias veces crear otras historias, pero terminaron desechadas y a estas alturas ya no siento correcto intentar escribir más pues para mí la colección está terminada. Tengo dos historias más publicadas en ff (en mi perfil están todas mis historias, por si les interesa), _Donde sea que vayas_ y _The story_ que planeó terminar este año e iniciar con nuevos proyectos el siguiente, en mi perfil podrán encontrar una encuesta con 8 nuevas historias, por las que podrán votar, como sabrán amo la música y me inspiro mucho en ella para crear historias así que sólo puse un link en youtube con la canción en la que me inspiré para crear esa historia, pueden votar por dos, tomaré muy en cuenta la encuesta para darle prioridad a mis historias (la mayoría son NaLu, pero hay varias sorpresitas en algunas de las opciones xD).

Y bueno es todo, sé que me explaye y la mayoría ya se habrá dormido, pero necesita dejar toda esta información, lolololol.

Los amo, mis queridos congéneres ;D

* * *

**Título:** Chocolate caliente  
**Género:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 366 (por fin un drabble, lolololol).  
**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me perteneces es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, esta historia es de completa creación. Di no al plagio (?).

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos  
**_«Dirty little secrets»_

**XI**

**Chocolate caliente**

•

•

En el mundo hay cosas que jamás tendrán respuesta. Como el misterioso lugar al que van tus llaves (y todo lo que te es de vital importancia) en el momento que más las necesitas, dónde está Waldo, cuántos números existen en total, si fue primero el huevo o la gallina, por cuál lado se come primero un rollo de crema, quién fue el bastardo al que se le ocurrió inventar las matemáticas y además agregar letras a ellas, por qué la gallina cruzó la calle o si el vaso está medio lleno o medio vacío. Hay cosas que jamás tendrán explicación, porque siempre son misteriosas, porque simplemente pasan sin esperarlas o buscarlas, porque simplemente existen y porque simplemente son.

Por eso, en ese San Valentín, cuando ella se había resignado años atrás a nunca entregar _ese_ chocolate (porque el bastardo odiaba esa fecha), no espero que sucediera. No pensó que el Universo se acomodaría de esa forma tan especial que produce milagros o agujeros negros, que Mirajane regalara chocolate envinado a todos los miembros del gremio (dando valor a los poco valientes y poniendo hiperactivos a los osados), que Cana hiciera una explicación indecorosa de _la verdadera forma de comer chocolate_ y que él fuera tan descarado como iniciar su práctica ahí, delante de todos, pues sin más, se había acercado a ella y depositado un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Lucy, que no había recibido ni siquiera un indicio de lo que sucedería, se quedó estática sin poder respirar, creyendo que su corazón se infartaría antes de siquiera entender porqué estaba sucediendo aquello. Había pensado en detenerlo, pero la poca lucidez en su cabeza se esfumó en el momento que la atrajo hacía a él, transformando lo que había iniciado como una inocente caricia en algo mucho menos casto. Cuando por fin Natsu decidió alejarse, la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras la rubia se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más sus rodillas lograrían sostenerla.

—Entonces para esto sirve el chocolate de San Valentín —espetó seriamente—, ya entiendo porque les gusta tanto… —completó riendo al ver el rostro de Lucy –sonrojado y lleno perplejidad–, manchado por la golosina que había estado en su boca.

•


	12. Pandemónium

**Título: **Pandemónium  
**Género:** Humor/Familia/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 3359  
**Disclaimer: **El sexy gremio de Fairy Tail no es mío, pertenece a Hiro Mashima, pero puede que muchos de los personajes que aquí aparecen sí sean de mi creación.

* * *

**Glosario:** _"Pandæmonium"_ La palabra, traducida libremente como _Todos los demonios_, es el nombre inventado por John Milton para la capital del Infierno del Libro I de _El paraíso perdido_ (1667) (Cita, Wikipedia).

_"Cancerberos"_ En la mitología griega, 'Cerbero' también conocido como Can Cerberos, era el perro de Hades, un monstruo de tres cabezas, con una serpiente en lugar de cola. Cerbero guardaba la puerta del Hades y aseguraba que los muertos no salieran y que los vivos no pudieran entrar (Cita, Wikipedia).

* * *

•

**Pequeños sucios secretos  
**_«Dirty little secrets»_

**XII**

**Pandemónium**

•

•

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —respondió sonriendo. El espíritu se desvaneció completamente en una nube de humo, dejando sólo la imagen del moreno idiota sonriendo con suficiencia frente suyo.

—¡Pedazo de hielo barato! —gruñó. El tono suave y tranquilo que había utilizado para despedir al espíritu estelar, cambió completamente en uno lleno de ira. Por fin había llegado a su límite, ese cabrón le había tocado los cojones lo suficiente, ¡ya no más! —¡Karyuu no tekken! —bramó, abalanzándose sobre él. El moreno masculló una grosería al tiempo que levantaba un muro de hielo y se deslizaba fuera de su alcance.

—¡Karyuu no kagitsume! —gritó, logrando darle un golpe certero en un costado antes de que logrará ir muy lejos, pero por supuesto, el ataque había involucrado la destrucción de varias mesas y sillas.

—¡Idiota, vas a quemar el gremio entero! —escupió mientras intentaba apagar el fuego de su pantalón.

—Jo, ¿tienes miedo? —se jactó mientras sonreía, ese fue el turno de el mago de hielo de enfurecer.

—¡Tú lo pediste, flamita!

Fueron exactamente tres segundos.

El muchacho se acercó a su atacante con férrea determinación, ambos se miraron en su pose de batalla antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro con todo lo que tenían.

El impacto fue tal que ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo tumbando cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. Los que estaban cerca gritaron consternados alejándose lo más rápido que pudieron, lo único que pudo detener su poderoso envite fue una pared, que quedó destrozada en cuanto ambos se estrellaron contra ella, haciendo que una espesa nube de polvo y escombros nublara la visión del gremio entero. No se hicieron esperar los quejidos de los afectados, la tos, maldiciones y las risas. Una de las que más destacaban era la de uno de los culpables de todo lo sucedido.

Una musical y encantadora risa, que a pesar de todo, podía suavizar cualquier clase enojo.

—¡Ha sido genial! —exclamó riendo.

El moreno resopló.

—¡Maldición, Layla! ¡Tu padre te prohibió usar tus poderes precisamente por esto!

—Bah, papá no está, ¿cómo va a enterarse? —dijo aún con la risa en su voz.

—¿Qué tal por el agujero en la pared?

La chica bufó.

Todos en el gremio sabían que los poderes de la muchacha eran inestables, se le había enseñado la magia de dragon slayer pero también la de Espíritus Celestiales, la joven, al igual que su madre y abuela, se inclinaba por este tipo de magia pero no dudaba en usar lo aprendido por su padre si se trataba de patear el trasero de los Fullbuster o de los Redfox. El problema estaba que al usar esporádicamente la magia de dragon slayer tenía poco control sobre ella y si no tenía cuidado terminaba incendiando cuanta cosa se le pusiera enfrente, hecho contradictorio, pues en un principio se supondría que su magia de dragón debería ser débil al ser magia secundaria, ¿pero cuando los Dragneel han sido de los que respetan suposiciones, pautas o reglas? Además, su padre no le había prohibido usar sus poderes de dragón precisamente, sólo le había dicho que tuviera cuidado o terminaría tostando a un pobre diablo, y definitivamente Ace Fullbuster no era un pobre diablo que pudiera derrotarse fácilmente.

Sonrió, quizá aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo, pero sí para quedar…

_Oh, mierda…_

Layla tragó saliva, parpadeando incrédulamente. La nube de polvo que su pelea había levantado por fin comenzaba a disiparse, descubriendo entonces que el peso que sentía sobre ella no eran precisamente pedazos de escombros, cuando se encontró con la mirada del mago de hielo.

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero ninguno se movió. Layla estaba un tanto sorprendida y Ace sabía que esta era una oportunidad rara, después de todo, la maga siempre era difícil de capturar, por eso decidió tomar la chance que se le presentaba. Su padre le había dicho que en algún momento de la vida, un hombre tenía que convertirse en niño, que diga, un niño tenía que convertirse en hombre y éste era precisamente su momento.

—Layla —empezó, su sonrojó aumentó y la chica lo miró con desconcierto—, yo te q…

—¡Estoy de vuelta!

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par mostrando la sonrisa colmilluda de la persona menos indicada para encontrarlos en esa posición.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermanita, maldito bastardo? —el grito resonó por todo el sitio, Ace apenas pudo tragar saliva antes de que el dragon slayer se le echara encima, iniciando una nueva pelea.

Ante esto, unos suspiraron decepcionados, tal como Lightning Dreyar, que había estado esperando la confesión de Ace a Layla desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía la cámara y el micrófono que su madre le había regalado, en caso de que quisiera conservar algunos momentos como aquellos para la posteridad, y se sentía decepcionada de que su oportunidad de utilizarlos se le escapara de las manos… Aunque, pensándolo cuidadosamente, siempre podía grabar como el hermano sobreprotector le partía la cara al pretendiente, sonrió feliz.

—Light nee-chan, mamá dice que ayudes a tía Lissana en la barra —una voz infantil llamó su atención. Volteó a mirar a su hermano que balanceaba un montón de platos en sus delgados bracitos. La imagen se le antojó tan adorable que instintivamente estrujó al pequeño niño provocando que todos los platos fueran a dar al suelo.

_Más desastres._

Algunos otros, al presenciar la escena de la eterna pelea entre los Hielito y los Flamita rieron a carcajadas, más que por la pelea en sí, por el hecho de que Ace de nuevo no pudiera confesarse, venía intentándolo desde hace dos años, pero tenía tan mala suerte que siempre alguien lo interrumpía en el momento exacto, ¡y las consecuencias de sus intentos eran la mar de graciosas! Bueno, al menos para ella, que podía reírse de la desgracia de su pobre mellizo.

Ul Fullbaster enjuagó sus lágrimas de risa una vez más, antes de que una mirada suspicaz llamara su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Metalicana-kun? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

El joven la miró un momento más antes de responder.

—No eres quién para reírte de la desgracia de Ace —dijo antes de volver a leer su libro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —espetó volviendo su vista en dirección a su hermano que intentaba esquivar –no con mucho éxito– los puños furiosos de un dragón de fuego celoso.

—Él no es el único Fullbuster que se muere por un Dragneel —dijo simplemente, sin apartar la vista de su libro, pero no fue necesario hacerlo para saber que la muchacha se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo y lo miraba con la boca abierta. Sonrió, para él no era secreto lo que esa chica pensaba o sentía, a pesar de que Ul era una niña educada y en lo que cabía amable, lo cierto es que existía una parte de ella que le agradaba más que su lado afable, era la parte de su carácter que la hacía reírse de su hermano y que la convertía en su mejor amiga.

Contó hasta cinco, antes de ponerse de pie y esquivar la silla que Ul acababa de arrojarle.

—¡Metalicana, cabrón! —bramó la chica –sin ninguna clase de reparo por su mal uso del lenguaje– antes de arremeter contra él.

_Y más y más, desastre acumulado._

—¿Dónde está Igneel? —las puertas del gremio volvieron a abrirse intempestivamente, mostrando la menuda figura de una muchacha, que lejos de verse como una mujer, más bien lucía como alguna clase de hada, pero contrario al recibimiento que esperaba, pues estuvo aguardando ansiosa el regreso de su autoproclamado rival, un tarro de cerveza le dio en la cabeza, tirándola al suelo.

—¡Lithium!

Layla se acercó corriendo en ayuda a su amiga que yacía en el suelo, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano sobreprotector y al menor –por diez minutos– de los Fullbuster. A la pequeña hada le tomó más de dos segundos responder a sus llamados, luego frunció el ceño adorablemente.

—¿Quién fue? —reclamó, pero nadie le prestó atención e hizo un mohín. La maga celestial no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan adorable cara, era curioso pensarlo, pero Lithium sin duda era una mezcla perfecta de sus dos padres, a pesar de tener todo el carácter huraño de su progenitor y de haber heredado sus rasgos físicos característicos –a excepción de la estatura–, también había nacido con el encanto, ternura y amabilidad de su madre. Raro, pues a pesar de ser hermanos, Metalicana era muy diferente a ella.

Su sonrisa se amplió, que irónica y curiosa era la vida. Fairy Tail estaba lleno de una segunda generación de magos, su gremio siempre había pensado en los miembros como en una gran familia a pesar de que no tener relación de sangre y ahora, realmente lo eran. Tanto por sangre como por crianza, eran 'hijos' de ese lugar, para ella cada miembro era un tío, una tía o un abuelo. Sin importar que tan desastrosa o irritante terminaran las cosas, tras esas grandes puertas de madera siempre se encontraba alguien que te recibiría con una sonrisa o con...

La muchacha fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando una bandeja le pegó en la frente.

—¿Quién fue? —ese fue su turno de rugir furiosamente, pero el pandemónium había comenzado, nadie le prestaría la mas mínima atención.

Tanto Lithium como Layla se pusieron de pie, gruñendo, una preparando sus puños de fuego, la otra de hierro. Ambas se prepararon para unirse a la batalla pero antes de conseguirlo serían lanzadas lejos por una mesa voladora.

—¡Ul, manchaste mi vestido! —espeto furibunda una, ahora llamada a las armas, maga de take-over.

La alquimista de hielo estaba demasiado ocupada intentando atrapar a Metalicana que no escuchó el reclamo de Ada Strauss, por lo que no vio siquiera venir a la muchacha, que convertida en león, le saltó encima.

—Ada… —siseó la morena.

—Era nuevo —espetó arrastrando las palabras con furia—. ¡Te convertiré en piedra!

Ul abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la colérica declaración pero antes de poder intentar escapar fue liberada de su captora.

—¡Maldita Ada, eso me ha dolido! —gruño con sorna furiosa, la ya no tan encantadora _hadita_, que había mandado volando lejos a la leona—. ¡Cómo te atreves a arrojarme esa mesa!

Pensándolo con cuidado llamar a Lithium, _hada_, era un tanto errado, más bien era como una avispa, una pequeña y letal.

—Si papá estuviera aquí de seguro estaría orgulloso de ti —comentó el mayor de los Redfox con sarcasmo, aparte de todo y fingiendo no tener nada que ver con las peleas que se habían desatado a su alrededor, pero tan pronto como habló, sintió como era empujado lejos y se estrellaba contra la pared.

—¿Decías algo Metalicana_-kun_? —canturreó la maga celestial, haciendo al joven fruncir el ceño.

—Layla —el tono del mago fue bajo y peligroso, haciendo a la muchacha reír con satisfacción.

Los instintos, mejor conocidos como celos, de Ace se crisparon al ver la escena, frunció el ceño mientras esquivaba un golpe de Igneel y de paso tiraba la orden que Lightning estaba llevando a su adorado padre –sí, Lightning tenía un complejo con su familia y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo–. La furia de la joven se disparó, ¿cómo osaban tirar la comida de su amado padre?

_Aquí correría sangre y mucha…_

Estaba a punto de transformarse cuando un grito con acento militar resonó por las paredes.

—¡Basta! —todos los magos jóvenes, los únicos que de hecho estaban peleando o pensando en pelear, se congelaron en su sitio, mirando al dueño de la potente orden.

Julian Scarlet, se hizo presente, luciendo como de costumbre su brillante armadura.

Los magos detuvieron sus actividades bélicas, bufando o maldiciendo en voz baja, aquél hombre había heredado de su madre el título de "controlador de idiotas" y gracias a su talento y fuerza –así como firme carácter– ningún mago joven se atrevía a retarlo, claro, a menos que fueras su mejor amigo, te apellides Dragneel y seas rubio.

—¡Julian! —gritó con emoción el mago de fuego, pero al intentar acercarse para saludar al recién llegado, resbaló con un residuo de hielo mágico en el suelo. Ace rió instintivamente, ganándose una mirada furibunda.

—¡Cabrón! Lo has hecho a propósito —espetó parándose y rodeándose de flamas. En realidad no había sido culpa de Ace sino de Ul, pero intentar explicarle eso sería igual de infructuoso que enseñarle a Happy a ladrar. Ace sonrió de lado esperando el nuevo envite y una nueva pelea inició.

Julian rodó los ojos y los dejó ser, total, su meta deteniendo el "infierno" anterior había sido evitar el mayor número de muertes posibles. Sabía que _la bestia_ estaba en el edificio y que no tardaría en mostrarse.

Casi como una invocación, el látigo –que más parecía una serpiente furiosa– salió disparado desde una esquina, atrapando tanto a Igneel como a Ace y arrojándolos justo al lado opuesto del gremio.

La construcción tembló y desde las sombras apareció la encarnación de Cancerberos, envuelto en su aura mortal y diabólica, ataviado de una adorable bata de maternidad con un oso estampado.

Layla la vio aparecer y tragó saliva pensando en la seguridad de su hermano y Ace. Rezaba que salieran de ésta con vida, pero no era cosa segura. Su padre –el único capaz de menguar un poco la furia del demonio o al menos de resistirla– había ido a una misión junto a sus tíos, Erza y Gray, y no es que hubieran planeado su salida a propósito… o estuvieran escapando del mal temperamento creciente de la bestia o algo parecido, ¡eran el equipo más fuerte! No tenían miedo ni nada...

En serio, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¿Y por qué diablos no se le ocurrió pedirle a su papá que la dejara acompañarlos?

¿Quién en su sano juicio no tendría miedo? Si hasta su tía Erza se estremecía cuando comenzaba a gritar, sólo un suicida –e Igneel, cuando no medía sus acciones– se atrevería a contrariarla. Ella se había salvado por poco, definitivamente, debía darle las gracias a Julian después.

—Igneel… Ace… —se escuchó la voz de ultratumba cómo llamándolos verdaderamente desde las profundidades del infierno.

El joven dragon slayer de fuego era un chico listo, rozaba a la brillantez, se había hecho de un nombre casi tan afamado como el de su padre aún siendo bastante joven y nunca se metía en peleas innecesarias o hacía las cosas sin pensarlas primero. Pero Ace tenía algo con lo que simplemente no podía lidiar, y la parte 'apasionada' de su carácter salía sin remedio, era genético, estaba seguro. Ahora era tarde para percatarse del suave aroma a miel y vainilla en el edificio, demasiado tarde.

—¿Okaa-chan? —la voz del mago tembló, tragó saliva con dificultad, cavilando mejor su respuesta—. ¿Okaa_-sama_?

Ace se hubiera reído de la apariencia patética de su rival si él por su parte, no estuviera a punto de ensuciar sus pantalones. _Joder_, la madre de Layla había estado en el gremio todo ese tiempo, si hubiera despertado antes –porque estaba seguro que estuvo durmiendo en la enfermería–, cuando peleaba con la maga de espíritus celestiales y los hubiera visto... _¡Mavis!_ Su tía era especialmente protectora con la chica, no quería pensar en lo que habría pasado, un dragón idiota era molesto, pero una mujer embarazada y hormonal era mortal. Por supuesto, sin contar con el hecho de que era ridículamente fuerte. Aún ahora se relataban historias sobre su primer embarazo, cuando estaba esperando al idiota cabeza de humo, nació la leyenda de "la bestia" y dos años más tarde cuando Layla fuera concebida volvería a resurgir. Lucy de Fairy Tail adquiría un poder acojonante cada vez que su vientre guardaba a un nuevo Dragneel. Nadie comprendía la razón del por qué pasaba, pero la mayoría sospechaba que se debía a la naturaleza del padre, algo así pasó con su tía Levy, pero nunca a tal grado.

Era aterrador.

Al joven Fullbuster le había costado creerlo, cuando Igneel había nacido él todavía no existía y cuando nació Layla era muy pequeño para recordarlo, era difícil pensar que su dulce y amable tía Lucy se comportara así y cómo hasta no ver no creer... Ahora era un fiel creyente.

—Estaba soñando con una montaña de hot cakes... —dijo, despacio y mortalmente.

—Lucy, piensa en el bebé —recordó Mirajane suavemente desde la barra, sosteniendo aún el estante de bebidas que se vio a punto de caer cuando el impacto, de los dos jóvenes derrumbando una pared, hizo temblar el gremio.

—Después de una semana sin dormir...

_Flamita_ y _Hielito_, tragaron aparatosamente. Estaban perdidos, los hot cakes eran su sueño preferido desde que había llegado al séptimo mes de gestación y le costaba dormir por las noches.

Los miembros más viejos del gremio –y por ente más experimentados–, fueron a sus puestos de control... Mejor conocidos como escondites, no sin antes dejar escapar amables comentarios como: "Esta vez le gustan las cosas dulces. Apuesto 50,000 joyas a que es niña" "Nah, es niño, cuando tuvo a Igneel tuvo un sueño parecido, ¿no te acuerdas?" "Me pregunto quién de los dos será el primero en desmayarse" "A este paso Igneel no vivirá para conocer a su hermano menor" "Pobre Ace, morir sin haber logrado confesarse". Mientras los más jóvenes –y por lo tanto menos preocupados por su seguridad– se quedarían a mirar el espectáculo.

—Hot cakes —repitió, dejando sus hormonales lágrimas de frustración salir.

Correr era inútil, pelear era imposible.

Ambos rivales se miraron, los dos sabiendo que quedaba una única cosa que hacer para intentar salvaguardar sus vidas: implorar.

* * *

—¡No, mami! —se oyó un chillido asustado desde dentro.

—¡Espera tiíta! —la secundó otro, no menos aterrorizado.

—¡Mamá, matarás a Igneel! —se escuchó una tercera voz suplicante.

Un suspiro de fondo: —Y apenas habían reparado el techo…

En el umbral de la puerta tres magos y un gato azul se congelaron en su sitio, conteniendo el aliento.

—Ti-tienes que hacerte responsable por esto, Cerebro de lava. Tú eres el culpable de que _la bestia_ regresara, ve a detener a Lucy antes de que mate a los muchachos —habló el mago de hielo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo porque su voz no temblara.

El dragon slayer lo miraría con completo horror.

Bueno, admitía que era _su culpa_, por dejarse llevar esa noche y no tener cuidado, ¡pero también era cosa de Lucy! Ella se había puesto la bata a la que él simplemente no puede resistirse, luego una cosa había llevado a la otra…

_¡Maldición, no era tiempo para pensar en eso!_

Hubiese como hubiese sido, él tenía que vivir, venía un nuevo bebé en camino y Lucy había adquirido la manía de mandarlo volando por los aires por la más mínima cosa. No podía simplemente entregarse a las garras de la muerte, aún si era a manos de su propia esposa.

—Le-le diré qué por tu culpa, nos quitaron la mitad de la paga —respondió.

Gray tembló en su lugar.

—¡Qué! No-no te atreverías... —su cara se puso pálida.

—¡No puedo morir! Ul y Ace ya están grandes, yo todavía tengo que vivir para cuidar uno más…

—¡Pero...! —replicó aterrorizado.

—¡A callar! —la voz de la maga acorazada los hizo estremecer. Erza miró la puerta y tragó fuertemente—. Debemos entrar y detenerla antes de que se lastime.

_O mate a alguien_, fue el pensamiento que todos compartieron.

—En-entonces yo diré quién se comió su porción de pie de queso —sentenció el moreno.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos estupefacta y volteó a mirar al mago que en su cara tenía escrito: _"Di lo que quieras, justo ahora le temo mas a Lucy"._

—¡No-no sa-sabía que era de ella! —se defendió balbuceando.

Comenzaron a sudar nerviosamente antes de mirarse entre ellos y llegar a un acuerdo tácito.

Huir.

—¿Po-por qué no vamos a pescar? —sugirió el pequeño exceed, que había permanecido temblando sobre la cabeza de su padre adoptivo.

—Sí-sí, suena bien —respondió el dragón.

Titania y el alquimista de hielo asintieron, rezando silenciosamente por el alma de los valientes que se quedaban atrás.

_"Oh vosotros que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza… _

…_o mejor no entren y corran por sus vidas"_

•

Amé escribir esto xD! La última frase es de Dante Alighieri, tomada de _La Divina comedia_, sólo que modificada al final…

LOLOLOLOL, ya sé, ya sé, muy cliché con los nombres pero si no lo hacía así hubiera tenido que describir a los personajes físicamente o mencionar directamente el nombre de sus padres y nah, ese no es mi estilo xD.

¡Con esto se cierra _'Dirty Little secrets'_! Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo mis historias, yo disfruté escribirlas al tiempo que sufría… fue una experiencia bastante interesante. Esta colección de one-shots/drabbles, ha sido mi mayor logro, jamás había tenido tantos reviews juntos, ni tantos favoritos, ni tantos lectores, ¡los amo!

Muchísimas gracias por todo.

Sé que hay lectores sin dedos por ahí, con los que nunca intercambie palabra, en serio es una pena, unas cuantas palabras no matan a nadie, los chicos que me escribían están de testigos, yo contesté a cada uno de sus comentarios… me hubiera encantado conocerlos, pero en fin, ¡muchas gracias a los que sí me dejaron un review! He disfrutado mucho intercambiar algunas palabras con ustedes, siempre me animaron a seguir escribiendo, podría explotar de felicidadadsnfdjx ;O;!

Para el final, díganme, ¿qué opinan? Dejé volar mucho mi imaginación, pensado en todos estos nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail. No aclaró como tal, hijo de quién es quién, pero quiero pensar que se entiende y sí les quedó duda, son libres de imaginar el resto, a mi no me gustan mucho algunas _parejas canon_, así que dejé algunas procedencias un tanto misteriosas, pero acomódenlo como gusten xDDD

Oh, cierto. ¿Sabían que si le dan click a la imagen que se tiene como portada la puedes ver más grande? Yo apenas me acabo de dar cuenta, ¿por qué no me dijeron antes? xDDD

LOL.

Bueno, mis congéneres, espero seguir viéndolos por ahí, por mi parte, en _Pequeños sucios secretos,_ es todo.

¡Se finit, amigos míos!

_Se finit!_


End file.
